Two Out of Three Ain't Bad
by SweetandJuicyCoutureCotton
Summary: Theodore Nott era el más frío de los slytherins, y la necesitaba a ella, a la francesa cálida y dulce que lo único que sería incapaz de perdonar sería una mentira. (Antes conocido como This is my idea)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer me gustaría decir que soy nueva en esto de escribir fics así que probablemente os encontréis con muchos errores y cosas que harán que queráis matarme. Después de este breve aviso lo único que me queda por decir es que esta pareja me encanta tanto juntos como separados porque prácticamente no se sabe nada de ellos y eso da mucho juego; sin embargo yo intentaré serle fiel al modelo de un Theo callado, frío y distante, y una Gabrielle alegre, dulce y cariñosa.

**Petición de la autora: **Me gustaría contar con alguien que pudiese ayudarme con el carácter de Theo, que fuese capaz de corregir mis errores y que evitase que cayese en ciertos tópicos. Así que si después de leer este capítulo te animas me puedes dejar un review o un MP, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que tuvieses alguna historia con Theo o un personaje parecido para saber por dónde dirigiríamos al personaje. Muchas gracias de antemano.

**Aclaración del capítulo:** Los diálogos escritos en cursiva se supone que están siendo hablados enfrancés.

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. y WarnerBross.

**Capítulo 1. Oh lá lá, c'est elle!**

-No creo que una anoréxica represente el perfume, así que mi respuesta es no.-Pansy volvió a centrarse en su helado tras haberle dejado claro a Draco que no se iba a dar por vencida en su búsqueda de una chica para que fuera la imagen del nuevo perfume que la maison Dior iba a lanzar en el mundo mágico, _Miss Dior c'est enchantée. _Draco suspiró resignado y besó la mejilla de su amiga como disculpa, Theo y Blaise simplemente habían ignorado la conversación y en vez de intentar convencer a la morena de que escogiera a alguna chica anoréxica para el anuncio se habían dedicado a hablar de la próxima temporada de Quidditch y de los posibles ganadores.

Habían pasado la mañana paseando por las calles de París en busca de la chica perfecta que conseguiría un ascenso en la carrera de Pansy como periodista de moda y asesora de la casa Dior en el mundo mágico, pero no habían tenido suerte. Todas las chicas que se encontraban en el camino no eran del agrado de la pelinegra a pesar de que muchas de ellas habían llamado la atención de Theo y Blaise por sus espectaculares cuerpos y el descaro de sus coqueteos. "Fulanas" había sido el pensamiento de Pansy cuando las había visto reír tontamente ante un comentario de Blaise para después acosar al misterioso Theo con preguntas que él había respondido con su típica sonrisa ladeada dejando de esa manera su aura de misterio intacta, Draco había permanecido a su lado disculpándose con las chicas argumentando que estaba prometido, aunque había sido de una forma bastante coqueta y había provocado miradas de complicidad en las dos chicas; Pansy estaba segura de que Astoria les hubiera dado dos tortas a cada una para borrarles esa cara de satisfacción y la morena hubiese sido feliz ayudándola.

Tras recorrer la zona de los Bulevares y algunos parques llenos de familias que disfrutaban de un sábado soleado, el grupo de antiguos slytherins se dirigió a la esplendorosa estación de trenes para coger uno con destino a King's Cross desde el andén 13 2/3 . Mientras buscaban el compartimento en primera clase por el que habian pagado pudieron observar una curiosa escena que se desarrollaba en el andén: una chica pálida con una melena lisa y rubia como el sol recogida en una una coleta alta, de cuerpo frágil cubierto por un jersey largo de cachemir azul que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y unos leggins de cuero, de esos que se han puesto de moda entre las adolescentes de Hogwarts; en sus pies unos tacones azules a juego con el jersey. Pansy se quedó obsevándola mientras se despedía efusivamente de sus padres y llamaba a uno de los encargados del equipaje para señalarle dos baúles, uno más pequeño que el otro, que reposaban en el suelo junto con un bolso estilo maletín, de esos que Pansy solía llevar cuando iba de compras, y un gato de pelaje gris perla con un lazo azul al cuello que sujetaba un cascabel plateado.

Cuando la perdió de vista la morena suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el cristal y atraía las miradas de sus amigos, que entendían perfectamente como se sentía; a ella no le había sido difícil encontrar su verdadera vocación después de que la guerra acabase, siempre le había gustado todo el mundillo de la moda y aunque se negaba a ser modelo a pesar de poder permitírselo si que le atraía la idea de trabajar en una revista que estaba ganando fama y popularidad en todo el mundo dejando a Corazón de Bruja y a Rita Skeeter como un simple entretenimiento para adolescentes.

Pansy había empezado desde cero investigando en la historia de la moda mágica esperando encontrar algún suceso notable que pudiese hacer que ganase un puesto en la redacción de la revista, y lo había encontrado: varias críticas y sátiras escritas por periodistas parisinos que destrozaron la carrera en el mundo mágico de Christian Dior y su consiguiente desaparición hicieron que Pansy comenzara a creer que el mundo mágico necesitaba un cambio, después de todo habían hundido su carrera por mostrar en sus diseños que las túnicas estaban desfasadas y que los trajes no solo eran para las ocasiones distinguidas. Pero la morena no sólo se quedó ahí, siguió buscando y tras dar con un rumor que parecía bastante fiable salió de Parkinson Valley a comprobarlo, una semana después se paseaba maravillada por los diseños en proceso de la Maison Dior de París y tras varios encantamientos desilusionadores conseguía colarse en los archivos y leer el testamento del fallecido diseñador, cuya última petición era que se organizara un desfile en el mundo mágico tras su muerte.

Con ese suculento artículo no tuvieron más remedio que concederle el puesto a pesar de lo difícil que se lo habían puesto por haber pertenecido a la casa de las serpiente, porque por mucho que los vencedores se jactaran de ser tolerantes, lo cierto es que no habían hecho nada por evitar el prejucio arraigado de todos los Slytherins son malos y pretenden matarte si no eres sangre limpia. Y eso era verdad en muchos casos, pero en otros la razón de que ahora tuviesen la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo no era otra que la de haberse visto amenazados, ellos o sus familiares; como había pasado con Draco, Blaise y Theo entre otros.

-Ya sé quién va a ser la chica del anuncio.-La voz de Pansy rompió el silencio que se había adueñado del compartimento el los veinte minutos que llevan de viaje, Blaise y Draco dejaron olvidadada momentáneamente su partida de ajedrez para centrar su atención en la chica a la vez que Theo bajaba levemente el periódico que había estado leyendo.-¿Quién quiere venir a conocerla?

Theo volvió a centrar su atención en el periódico con una sonrisa en los labios, no se había equivocado en su suposición de que Pansy le pediría a la chica del jersey azul que fuera la imagen publicitaria del perfumen, y más le valía a la chica aceptar porque su amiga no estaba de humor para que alguien se negara ante esa propuesta, también sabía que ella había pedido compañía porque dos destacaban más que una y a ella le encantaba llamar la atención y hoy el castaño no estaba de humor para sentirse como un mono de feria. Draco argumentó que estaba cansado así que finalmente la morena salió acompañada de un italiano que tenía pensado conseguirse a alguna chica con la cual pasar lo que quedaba del viaje.

-Es ella.-Pansy había oído un sonido de cascabeles en medio de las conversaciones que se desarrollaban en el vagón-cafetería y señalaba a la chica con la mirada. Blaise dejó de prestar atención a las miradas de lujuria que le dirigían unas gemelas sentadas cerca de la barra y evaluó can la mirada a la chica que se sentaba en una esquina al final del vagón, la chica era mona y tenía esa apariencia delicada y francesa que su amiga estaba buscando pero también tenía un toque rebelde representado en sus leggins de cuero negro que le daban un aire atrevido y eso sin contar que debía tener un maravilloso equilibro para poder aguantar en esos tacones, aunque según decía Pansy no era tan difícil como parecía.

La morena dejó que su amigo fuera a por sus presas durante el viaje y ella se centró en su propia cacería, cacería de la que iba a salir victoriosa sí o sí. Se acercó con decisión a la chica, a la que había encontrado tras haber recorrido toda la clase de lujo dos veces y tocar en todos los servicios, ella levantó la mirada y al verla una expresión de sorpresa adornó un rostro que a Pansy se le hacía bastante familiar.

-_Perdona, ¿te importa que me siente contigo?_-La rubia asintió despacio a la vez que cogía con una mano a su gato y lo colocaba en su regazo y con la otra invitaba a la morena a coger macarons del plato que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de una taza que debía contener té.-_Soy Pansy Parkinson y tengo una propuesta que hacerte y que no vas a poder rechazar._-La francesa sonrió ante la determinación de la morena mientras acariciaba al gatito, que ronroneaba con satisfacción. -_Te propongo ser la imagen del nuevo perfumen de Dior para el mundo mágico._

Pansy había soltado la última frase con su rapidez característica de las situaciones en las que pretendía sorprender a alguien, y al parecer lo había conseguido: la chica había detenido su mano en mitad del camino de llevarse un macaron azul a la boca y sus ojos se habían abierto por la sorpresa haciendo juego con la mirada que le dedicaba su gato; la chica parpadeó y dejó el dulce en el plato, era la mejor proposición que le habían hecho sin contar con la vez en la que le habían propuesto adoptar a su querido Monsier Minou.

-_Soy Gabrielle Delacour._- Murmuró la rubia al darse cuenta de que todavía no se había presentado y la morena parpadeó sorprendida cuando oyó el nombre de su chica perfecta. Ella no se habría esperado que la hermana pequeña y tímida de la chica que se paseaba durante su cuarto curso ondeando su largo pelo y haciendo que los chicos se muriesen por una mirada suya fuese la chica cálida y con un toque francés que necesitaban para el anuncio.- _Y me encantaría ser la imagen del perfumen de Dior, aunque tendré que hablarlo con mis padres y mi hermana._

Pansy sonrió y comenzó a sacar de su bolso varios papeles que formaban una copia del contrato que la chica debería firmar mientras escuchaba la propuesta de la chica de quedar la próxima semana para concretar los detalles finales y que ella pudiese convencer a sus familiares de que era una oportunidad única y llevar el contrato listo para firmar y para ser presentado en la maison junto con la maravillosa idea de la morena para el anuncio.

Diez minutos más tarde Pansy caminaba de vuelta al compartimento mientras revisaba todos los baños y recovecos que encontraba a su paso en busca de su mujeriego amigo, dando con él cuando pilló saliendo de uno de los baños a las dos gemelas de pelo castaño que habían estado comiéndose a Blaise con la mirada en la cafetería. La ex-slytherin entró en el baño con paso decidido, ignorando las miradas de incredulidad que le dedicaban unas chicas muy sonrojadas y con la ropa un tanto descolocada, para después salir arrastrando a su amigo.

Es Gabrielle Delacour.- El anuncio que Pansy hizo nada más entrar en el compartimento provocando que sus tres amigos le dirigiesen miradas sorprendidas.-La misma que sirvió de cebo en el Torneo, la misma a la que yo empujé contra una pared y la misma que le pidió un baile a Vincent...-Ante la mención de su amigo Pansy calló abruptamente y bajó la mirada, todos seguían lamentando la pérdida de su amigo y a pesar de que habían pasado seis años desde la batalla todavía les parecía demasiado reciente y doloroso como para mencionarle sin provocar este tipo de reacciones. Pansy se sentó de nuevo junto a la ventana y tras parpadear para retener algunas lágrimas traicioneras clavó su mirada en Draco, él era el que más lamentaba la muerte de su rollizo amigo con la excepción de Goyle y, aunque ahora había recompuesto su máscara fría y fingía leer, la morena sabía que se estaba reprochando internamente el haberle arrastrado hasta la Sala de los Menesteres detrás de Potter para intentar recuperar un poco de gloria para su familia. Todos echaban de menos a Crabbe, el chico que te protegía de San Potter o te conseguía dulces en las comidas, el que te pedía ayuda con sus tareas o el que hacía que tus ex-novios se arrepintieran de haberte humillado; porque detrás de la máscara de su apellido estaba el chico más leal y servicial que la casa de Slytherin había tenido.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaban a King's Cross y comenzaban a recoger su escaso equipaje para después esperar a que todos los desesperados se bajaran y así ellos no tener que soportar demasiados empujones. Recorrieron los pasillos ya vacíos charlando de cosas banales en un intento de olvidar los incómodos momentos que el desliz de Pansy les había provocado; la chica se unió con rápidez a los comentarios que la historia de Blaise y las gemelas estaba provocando agradeciendo en su fuero interno el esfuerzo de sus amigos por hacer que no se sintiera mal consigo misma.

En el andén ya no quedaba casi nadie, los ojos del grupo recorrieron toda la extensión para después centrar su atención en el grupo de gente que se abrazaba efusivamente unos metros más allá, el ascenso de Pansy abrazaba en estos momentos a una niña pequeña levantándola en el aire para después dejarla en el suelo y entregarle un regalo recién sacado de su bolso. La morena sopesó la idea de acercarse y presentarle a sus amigos que en esos momentos discutían el ir al Callejón Diagón a tomar algo o cenar en la casa del rubio junto con su prometida, desechó la idea cuando se percató de la presencia de una mujer rubia que se apoyaba en el carrito que un pelirrojo iba llenando con las cosas de su invitada.

La slytherin comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a sus amigos, que rápidamente la siguieron hasta el coche que los esperaba preguntándose el motivo del comportamiento de su amiga, aunque a un castaño simplemente le bastó con mirar sobre su hombro para sonreír con altanería al recordar cierto suceso acontecido durante el torneo de los Tres magos y que había provocado que cierta francesa y su amiga no se pudieran ni ver.

**Notas finales: **¿Crucios o ranas de chocolate? Nada os cuesta mandarme un review haciéndome saber vuestra opinión, me haríais muy feliz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada con los exámenes trimestrales y diversas actividades, además de que tuve una sequía de ideas extrema y reescribí el capítulo varias veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba o porque no se me guardaba (es que mi ordenador y yo estamos atravesando ahora mismo una crisis de pareja y bueno, las cosas no marchan como deberían...). Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo en el plazo de una semana y me pondré como objetivo escribir un capítulo cada fin de semana, además de que siempre podré adelantar algo en los largos trayectos que hago todos los días gracias a mi maravilloso ipod.

**Aclaración del capítulo:** Las frases en cursiva serían pronunciadas en francés

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. y Warner Bross.

**Respuestas y agradecimientos: **Antes de todo, me gustaría agradecer a **LoveDamonSalvatore** y **ElyTonks** por haber agregado mi historia a sus favoritas y a Story Alert respectivamente, y a **Tara R** por haber dejado un review que ahora mismo contestaré. A todas las demás personas que han leído la historia y les ha gustado o tienen algo que criticar, les agradecería infinitamente que me dejasen saber su opinión, ya saben, los reviews son el sustento de los escritores de FF.

**A Tara R: **tengo que darte las gracias, tú review me animó a seguir, a ponerme las pilas con el capítulo y a buscar ayuda en el foro de Weird Sisters; así que parte de este capítulo está sacado gracias a la energía que me dio tu review. En contestación a tu opinión sobre el fic, solo tengo que decir que me alegra que te guste y que a mi también me hubiese gustado que Gabrielle tuviese algo más de importancia, también verás a Astoria y a Pansy pasearse por aquí en breve, en cuanto a lo de las parejas...shh!Es un secreto.

**Capítulo 2. Compras y decisiones.**

-¿Estás seguga de qué quiegges haceg esto sola?-Gabrielle volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa permanecía intacta en su rostro, a pesar de que era ya la quinta vez que su hermana le hacía esa pregunta. Fleur suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza admitiendo su derrota, su hermanita estaba empezando a caminar sola y parecía empeñada en estrellarse contra un gran muro de piedra levantado por Pansy Parinson, la misma Pansy Parkinson que había empujado a su hermana cuando ésta solo tenía ocho años.

La mayor de las Delacour no se caracterizaba por ser rencorosa, salvo cuando te metías con su hermana pequeña a la básicamente ella había criado; a Fleur le costaba aceptar que su hermana ya no era una niña indefensa y demasiado inocente para manejarse en el mundo, le costaba dejarla marchar de un sitio seguro, le costaba admitir que ahora Gabrielle simplemente le pediría consejo pero no tendría por qué seguirlo, le costaba aceptar que su hermana pequeña ahora era mayor de edad y tendría que cometer sus propios errores.

Vio como Gabrielle se levantaba de la mesa y, tras dejar su plato en el fregadero y susurrar un "Bonne nuit", desaparecía por las escaleras de madera. Notó la mirada preocupada de su marido, la misma que le había estado siguiendo desde hacía varios días, y aunque le hubiese gustado sonreír y demostrarle que todo estaba bien no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. En menos de un segundo notó las manos de su marido sobre sus hombros ejerciendo una pequeña fuerza que la obligaban a lavantarse, girarse, y refugiarse en el abrazo que sus brazos le ofrecían.

-¿Estás bien?-La voz ronca de Bill recibió como respuesta un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su esposa. Acto seguido, Fleur se levantó decidida, aparentando estar completamente bien y tras realizar un movimiento con su varita, que ocasionó que los pocos platos que quedaban se dirigieran al fregadero y comenzaran a limpiarse solos, comenzó a subir las escaleras seguida por un preocupado.

En mitad de la noche Bill se despertó tras sentir como Fleur se revolvía a su lado, la sintió levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana y solo cuando escuchó sus sollozos se atrevió a dejar atrás el teatro de fingir que estaba dormido. En cuanto Fleur lo vio acercarse a ella, sus sollozos se hicieron menos audibles y más pausados; a Bill le parecía tierno que intentase ocultar sus debilidades para evitar preocupar a los que estaban a su alrededor pero odiaba que intentase ocultárselas a él, después de todo llevaban casados casi seis años y habían superado muchos malos momentos. El pelirrojo simplemente abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, permitiéndole que se refugiase en sus brazos y que se desahogara; no sabía con certeza porque lloraba su adorada francesa, no sabía si lloraba por todo, por lo de Gabrielle o por el estrés que sentía últimamente; lo único que a Bill le importaba en estos momentos era lograr que Fleur sintiese su apoyo.

A la mañana siguiente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el matrimonio Weasley-Delacour no se despertó a base de zarandeos e insistencias por parte del pelirrojo torbellino que tenían por hija pero pudieron disfrutar de las risas que este despertar provocó en la invitada. Pudieron escuchar los murmullos y pasos que siguieron a las risas y se permitieron el lujo de no levantarse de la cama de inmediato; Bill sintió los labios suaves y dulces de su esposa haciendo presión contra los suyos, la seda del camisón rozando su pecho desnudo, sus manos entrelazadas y sus piernas enredadas, la piel blanca y perfumada del cuello de Fleur, los besos que aumentaban de intensidad, el suspiro con el que ambos se separaron manteniendo sus miradas fijas en las del otro. Lo necesitaban. Compartían una sonrisa cuando oyeron unos toques en la puerta que dejaron paso a Victoire, que llevaba en sus manos un plato con tostadas, y Gabrielle, que portaba una bandeja con dos vasos de zumo, botes de mermelada y dos tazas de café.

Mientras ellos desayunaban en la cama, Gabrielle les comentaba la idea de que ella se podía quedar con Victoire todo el día para que ellos pudiesen comer juntos en algún sitio y pasar la tarde juntos; Fleur sabía que su hermana buscaba una reconciliación y aunque en condiciones normales se lo hubiera puesto algo más difícil, no tenía ganas de arruinarle el primer día de vacaciones a Gabrielle, así que asintió provocando que Victorie corriese a su habitación para vestirse. Pero al igual que Flaur sabía de las intenciones de su hermana, la otra francesa sabía que ellos necesitaban pasar algún tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por su hija y a ella no le molestaba hacerse cargo de su sobrina; Bill le sonrió con agradecimiento mientras ella se encogía de hombros y salía por la puerta arrastrada por el torbellino pelirrojo que mezclaba palabras francesas e inglesas pretendiendo que los demás la entendieran sin ningún esfuerzo.

La pareja salió de la casa observando a lo lejos como su hija y su invitada correteaban por la playa huyendo de las olas y buscando conchas para decorar la habitación de invitados, sonrieron ante la perspectiva de que tendrían todo el viernes para ellos y que podrían pasar un sábado bastante relajado en familia gracias a la ayuda de Gabrielle. Unos momentos después aparecían en la entrada de Gringgots y, tras despedirse con un beso, se separaban para dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

* * *

><p><p>

-_¿Qué más quieres hacer?_-Gabrielle se sentó al lado de su sobrina en la toalla azul que habían traído y dejó que los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes calentasen su piel, tanto ella como Victoire habían acabado completamente mojadas a causa de sus guerras de agua y de las veces en las que no habían conseguido evitar a las pequeñas olas, pero a pesar de ello se sentía pletórica, aran pocas las veces que podía hacer lo que le apetecía sin que nadie le dijera que tenía que comportarse como una señorita.

-_Me gustaría _ir al Callejón.-Victoire comenzaba a titiritar de frío, así que Gabrielle la enrolló en la toalla mientras aceptaba su propuesta y planeaban que tiendas visitar; caminaron de vuelta a la casa compartiendo risas y anécdotas, se bañaron para quitarse la sal y arena que habían recogido durante su estancia en la playa, colocaron las conchas en la habitación provisional de la rubia, se vistieron y peinaron, y tras enviar una lechuza con su carta de confirmación a Pansy, Gabrielle le dio la mano a la pequeña pelirroja para desaparecerse conjuntamente.

Se aparecieron delante de Sortilegios Weasley y momentos después se sumergían en un universo lleno de colores, fuegos artificiales, bromas para todos los gustos y cosas útiles camufladas en juegos para niños. Victoire corrió a abrazar a sus tíos en cuanto los divisó detrás del mostrador, Gabrielle la siguió de cerca mientras admiraba las figuras animadas que corrían, patinaban, bailaban o hacían cualquier otra cosa por estilo. George parecía estar mejor que en las pasadas Navidades, debía de ayudarle el no llevar la tienda él solo, y Ron siempre le había parecido encantador, todavía recordaba el beso de despedida que le había dado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y todas las situaciones divertidas en las que su forma de ser le metía cada vez que se reunían; además de que ahora le parecía más héroe que nunca: había dejado su trabajo como auror para ayudar a su hermano con la tienda, incluso sabiendo que con ese sueldo ganaría más y que sería el primer Weasley en conseguir ese puesto.

Media hora más tarde, salían de la tienda tras haberle comprado una figura animada a Victoire y haber quedado para comer en La Madriguera ese mismo domingo. La francesa adoraba esa tienda, estaba tan llena de cosas divertidas que no le hubiese molestado en absoluto quedarse en ella todo el día, pero tenía cosas que hacer y su sobrina se cansaba demasiado rápido de un lugar, así que intentando no chocarse con los magos y brujas que habían en el Callejón llegaron a Flourish & Blotts cogidas de la mano para no perderse entre el gentío.

Esta librería era una de las pocas tiendas en las que Gabrielle se sentía a gusto en el Callejón Diagon, y además de tener todos los libros imaginables y en varias ediciones y formatos, también tenía una sección de literatura muggle y otra de objetos curiosos relacionados con los libros, cuadernos, plumas, etc. ; que se importaban desde varios lugares del mundo. Salieron de allí con un paquete que encerraba un frasco de tinta con sabor a pastel de calabaza y un cuaderno de dibujo en el que podías dibujar cualquier cosa y gracias a un simple hechizo, decidir la trayectoria o movimiento de lo dibujado; y sin haber notado la presencia de un hombre que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

Los insistentes ruegos de la pequeña lograron que el lugar escogido para comer fuese un pequeño restaurante de aire francés que había abierto el año pasado y que se había colocado como una muy buena alternativa al Caldero Chorreante en muy poco tiempo, el único problema es que era el lugar de reunión de todas esas señoras de la alta sociedad que te lanzaban miradas de desprecio en cualquier lugar. Por eso, a Gabrielle, no le extrañó que cuando entraron el volumen de las conversaciones bajase y que miles de miradas recorriesen su atuendo compuesto por unas bailarinas, unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta; y que tras su examen, negaran con la cabeza.

Una vez sentadas en la mesa y con la comida ya pedida, la francesa se permitió relajarse durante dos minutos mientras Victoire jugaba con su más reciente adquisición. En su mente seguían las palabras de su hermana y las de la morena, sabía que a Fleur la idea no le agradaba y que hubiese preferido que rechazara la oferta por miedo a que Parkinson le hiciese algo, pero de la chica que la había empujado cuando tenía ocho años poco quedaba, se notaba que había madurado y que estaba dispuesta a todo por mantener su trabajo; no debía de haber sido fácil conseguirlo siendo ella. Gabrielle sabía de sobra que a los que estaban de algún modo relacionados con la magia oscura, aunque fuese un primo, lo habían tenido bastante difícil después de la Batalla: no sólo habían perdido a familiares y amigos, sino que también perdían oportunidades de rehacer su vida por el simple hecho de haber tenido que ponerse del lado del que amenazaba con querer matar a sus familiares y amigos.

No habían sido pocas las veces que a los periódicos franceses llegaban titulares de los juicios del país vecino o las quejas por las pocas oportunidades que se les daba a los que resultaban ser declarados inocentes, muchos habían sido los que huyeron a otros países en busca de refugio y otros tantos habían tenido que buscar inversores y ayudas en el mundo muggle, el mismo mundo muggle que tanto detestaban era una de las fuentes de la riqueza de muchos empresarios que en un pasado se jactaron de ser mejores. Gabrielle sabía por fuentes cercanas todo el dolor que experimentaban esas familias, no se le daba el mérito suficiente al haber aguantado varios meses de castigos y torturas para que tu familia estuviese a salvo y tranquila, y tampoco se podía pretender que te tratasen como a un héroe aunque para ellos lo fueras; aunque para la francesa, lo peor era como miles de personas del Magisterio habían aceptado las órdenes de la marioneta de Voldemort y caminaban tan tranquilas por la vida, señalando todos los fallos de los demás pero sin querer admitir que ellos habían firmado miles de decretos absurdos y habían colaborado pasivamente en la tortura de varios personas.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió cuando la comida apareció en la mesa y Victoire dejó de hablar y juguetear con su muñeca para protestar ante el hecho de que no la había estado escuchando. Gabrielle sonrió como disculpa antes de ponerse a partir el filete que su sobrina había pedido, concentrada ahora en la historia que ésta le contaba. Solo se percató de la presencia del hombre cuando éste le puso la mano en el hombro y la obligó a mirarlo mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

**Notas finales: **¿Quién será ese hombre?...Crucios, ranas de chocolate, capas de invisibilidad...Todo se acepta si lo justificas en un review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora: **Siento haberme retrasado tanto con este capítulo, pero la verdad es que al margen de los problemas familiares y las fiestas que he tenido este capítulo ha sido uno de los más complicados de escribir porque está centrado en un personaje al que se le da diferentes personalidades dependiendo del fic, así que no sé cómo habrá quedado. Después de esto sólo me queda pediros que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un review y que si os gustaría ser mi BetaReader especializado en Theo me aviseís. ¡Disfrutad leyendo!

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. y WarnerBross.

**Capítulo 3. Besos con sabor a licor.**

Pansy se revolvió entre las mantas cuando sintió a un cálido rayo de sol colarse entre las cortinas y llegar hasta su cara, en la que una sonrisa hacía acto de presencia expresando los sentimientos que le provocaban a la morena los recuerdos de la pasada noche. Extendió sus manos esperando tocar el cuerpo con el que había compartido tantas noches de pasión y lo único que sus dedos confirmaron fue el rutinario vacío del espacio que debería estar ocupado por un hombre que ya no se molestaba en dejarle una nota con la que se excusaba de su repentina marcha.

No había lágrimas en los oscuros ojos de la que ahora abandonaba la cama cubierta únicamente por una de las mantas, se había acostumbrado a despertarse sola a pesar de tener novio, había olvidado su ideal de hombre perfecto para estar con alguien a quien tenía que compartir. No le gustaba, eso era cierto, pero sabía que si le ataba o le empujaba a hacer algo que no quisiese, le perdería, y eso era algo que ella no podía permitirse. Por eso ahora mismo estaba atrapada en la relación más lenta y carente de intereses afines de toda su vida, y lo peor es que era feliz cuando estaba con él y que nunca le reprochó que la abandonara por la mañana o que pasase semanas sin acordarse de ella, porque cuando se veían se sentía completa.

Nadie sabía nada de esa relación que la llenaba y la había hecho sentirse como una colegiala enamorada que no había tenido que vivir el horror de la guerra, nadie sabía nada y era eso lo que molestaba a la que una vez fuera princesa de Slytherin. Coincidía con el hecho de que no era una beldad ni tenía una personalidad perfecta y virtuosa, pero ese no era motivo para esconder su relación. Él decía que sus ojos negros lo atrapaban y arrastraban a la perdición, que sus labios rosados o rojos dependiendo de la intensidad del beso eran la fruta prohibida que se atrevería a robar, que su piel era de las más suaves que había tocado, que su pelo oscuro le traía recuerdos de su primer encargo fuera del país en el que residía desde que había terminado la carrera; y lo que Pansy no entendía era cómo podía decir cosas como esas y no querer que los vieran juntos, y lo peor es que ella era capaz de saber con absoluta certeza cuando alguien le mentía , y por ahora él era de las personas más sinceras que conocía.

Pansy dejó caer la manta que rodeaba su cuerpo y dejando que su piel se calentara con el sol que atravesaba las cortinas mientras ella iba recogiendo las prendas de ropa del suelo y se iba vistiendo con tranquilidad y prestándole toda la atención del mundo a los botones dorados de su chaleco, a los lazos de las muñecas de su camisa de seda azul, al roce del interior de sus pantalones mientras se los subía con lentitud y a las numerosas hebillas de sus zapatos de tacón; todo pensado para retener su dolor en una capa mucho más profunda y que no se dejara ver en sus ojos para que nadie se diese cuenta de que ayer estaba demasiado feliz y hoy demasiado opacada, todo para que ninguno de sus amigos se preocupase más de lo estrictamente necesario por ella.

Tras dirigirle una última mirada a la habitación en la que había pasado la noche se desapareció de allí con los ojos cerrados para aparecer en su habitación en la maravillosa villa de los Parkinson, que contrastaba fuertemente con la sencillez del dormitorio que acababa de abandonar, en su dormitorio no había nada que pudiese calificarse de sencillo, hasta los cojines que estaban sobre el sillón parecían haber sido esculpidos por un maravilloso artista que no había dejado ni un solo bordado al azar.

Y en medio de tanta complejidad estaba ella, que debía actuar como una dama de la alta sociedad que se llena la cabeza con complejos problemas relacionados con los asuntos más nimios y sin embargo nunca había logrado cumplir con las expectativas que todo el mundo depositaba en ella, nunca había logrado parecer compleja por mucho que se esforzara, siempre causaba la impresión de ser una chica de mente sencilla, y por sencilla se entendía tonta.

Claro que no lo era, si bien es cierto que nunca llegó a las notas más altas, porque ella tenía la clase de inteligencia práctica que servía para solucionar o causar problemas, para manipular, controlar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y para cambiar de plan si había un giro inesperado de las circunstancias. Y en eso no había nadie mejor que ella; por eso siempre fue una de las mentes detrás de las travesuras de las serpientes, escondida detrás de su risa tonta y una voz que desafinaba según le conviniese.

Mientras por su mente campaban estos pensamientos su cuerpo se había dirigido al baño en el que se había metido en una bañera repleta de burbujas de jabón que se habían encargado de borrar todo rastro de los que había pasado a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el agua caliente relajara todos sus músculos y le diese fuerza para la comida "informal" en la mansión Malfoy. Cuando sus pensamientos terminaron convenciéndola de que era perfecta, Pansy salió del baño dispuesta a coger uno de sus mejores vestidos y ocultarle a todo el mundo menos a Theo, porque a ése no se le podía ocultar nada, que esa misma mañana había tenido unos momentos de inseguridades provocadas por un abandono matutino al que después de meses de relación debería estar acostumbrada.

Ya completamente arreglada, bajó los grandes escalones de piedra y fue la encuentro de su madre, que como todos los días desde la muerte de su padre, estaba sentada en los sillones de la sala de visitas con la mirada perdida en el infinito y el colgante que siempre llevaba al cuello enredado en la mano; a Pansy le hubiese gustado sacarla de la villa, llevársela con ella de viaje y dejar que se reuniese con sus viejas amigas, pero eso solo hubiese ocasionado que empeorase, por lo que simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a ordenarle a los elfos que no se olvidasen de la medicación, para después arrojar un puñado polvos flu en la chimenea mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su destino.

-Pansy, querida, ¿qué tal está tu madre?- Los brazos de Narcissa la recibieron en cuanto su figura salió de la chimenea y los elfos le quitaron la capa que se había puesto para evitar terminar llena de cenizas, ella le correspondió con dos besos en la mejilla y un murmullo en el que le comunicó que su amiga de infancia seguía estando igual. Pasaron al salón en el que Draco, Astoria y Theo charlaban con voz tranquila y a los que se unieron tras haber cumplido con los saludos requeridos, mientras esperaban la llegada de Blaise y su más reciente conquista, que no era otra que Daphne Greengrass; y cuando ya todos hubieron tomado al menos una copa del vino traído por Blaise se dirigieron al comedor en el que todas las fuentes de comida estaban perfectamente colocadas y todos los sitios perfectamente asignados.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, todos compartieron anécdotas e historias de lo que habían vivido en el tiempo que no se habían visto, sobretodo Daphne y Theo que eran los que pasaban más temporadas de viaje; pero en cuanto abandonaron la mesa y se dividieron en grupos para disfrutar de la mansión Malfoy todo se fue al traste: en cuanto Pansy y Blaise desparecieron por la puerta en busca de los licores que Draco guardaba en su despacho y éste desaparecía detrás de una Astoria que exigía una explicación de lo que había pasado en París; Daphne comenzó a flirtear con Theo, recordándole lo bien que lo habían pasado en Hogwarts y los buenos ratos que compartían en la cama, asegurándole que Blaise sólo le estaba haciendo un favor y que ahora estaba dispuesta a mantener una relación estable. Detrás de la puerta Blaise y Pansy se sonrieron cuando Theo aceptó la propuesta de Daphne, ya era hora de que los dos inteligentes del grupo estuviesen juntos y resolvieran la tensión sexual que había entre ellos cuando estaban con otras, además de que Theo necesitaba casarse pronto para evitar una maldición debido al incumplimiento de una maldición familiar.

Pansy se apartó de la puerta cuando estuvo demasiado tiempo si oír nada, maldiciendo con un murmullo las ganas de "conocerse" de sus amigos mientras contemplaba la sonrisa de burla en los labios carnosos de Blaise, que le ofreció sentarse en los sillones del despacho de Draco y beber a la salud de la nueva pareja. La morena bebía de su vaso con delicadeza, saboreando el tono afrutado del licor de duendes, su mirada perdida en uno de los cuadros de la pared y sus mejillas coloreadas gracias al alcohol, la mirada encendida de Blaise recorriendo su figura a la vez que vaciaba su quinto vaso; todo en ese momento era irreal, Pansy comenzaba a olvidar lo ocurrido esa mañana cuando notó una de las manos de su amigo en su rodilla descubierta, giró la cabeza para verse reflejada en unos ojos tan oscuros como los suyos, unos ojos que la miraban con deseo, ojos de un hombre que le hablaba rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza, prestándole toda la atención a una respuesta que ella no recuerda haber pronunciado, acercando sus labios a los de ella con rapidez, atacándolos con firmeza mientras su mano abandonaba su rodilla para subir hasta su cintura.

Cuando separaron sus bocas Pansy pareció despertar de su sueño y comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que había pasado, una mueca de horror se formó instantáneamente en su rostro generando que su acompañante también se levantase preocupado, actuando como un amigo y no como el amante de hace tres segundos; la morena estaba pálida y al borde del desmayo pero rechazó la ayuda de Blaise para volver a sentarse, él convocó un vaso de agua y se lo tendió mientras esperaba en silencio a que ella le dejara acercase y le permitiese disculparse por lo que había hecho aunque en el fondo no se arrepintiese de nada.

-Debe ser tu hombre perfecto.- Blaise habló tras haber esperado unos minutos en completo silencio, su amiga le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión.-Me refiero a qué nunca te había importado serle infiel a nadie y ahora parece que te horroriza. Y no intentes negarme que estás con alguien, sabes que no servirá de nada.-Blaise había añadido esta última frase cuando vio a Pansy abriendo la boca dispuesto a negarlo todo, ella simplemente cerró los ojos cansada mientras se acercaba a Blaise con la intención de acurrucarse junto a él como en los viejos tiempos.

-No es que sea perfecto, de hecho es lo más alejado que voy a encontrar de mi prototipo perfecto, pero sé que nunca me engañaría, tengo una certeza que con mis otros novios no tenía. - Pansy suspiró mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Blaise y dejaba que éste la rodeara con sus brazos, pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir, esperando que su reacción no fuera como la de todos sus novios anteriores.-Creo que lo único que me molesta de él es que quiere llevarlo todo en secreto.

-Pues no entiendo cómo alguien podría querer ocultar que está saliendo con la maravillosa Pansy Parkinson.- Blaise respondió a la última frase de la morena con una sonrisa intentando lograr que se sintiese mejor, él mejor que nadie sabía cuanto le dolía a Pansy que la mantuviesen en secreto, recordándole que para sus padres nunca fue lo que debería haber sido y que nunca cumplió todo lo que se esperaba de ella; después de todo era su mejor amigo, con derecho a roce cuando ambos estaban solteros.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras de apoyo con las que Blaise pretendía que su amiga entendiese que por mucho que quisiese al otro tenía que plantearse si quería que su vida transcurriera en secreto y que tal vez las cosas cambiarían cuando ella le contase lo que había pasado; salieron del despacho encontrándose que en la sala ya estaban sus amigos, aunque algo más desarreglados que a la hora de la comida, esperándolos mientras tomaban el té acompañados de la señora Malfoy, que con una sonrisa en los labios fingía que no sabía lo que había pasado en el tiempo que ella había estado haciendo. Narcissa siempre había sido como una madre para todos ellos, siempre se había preocupado por sus vidas y había sido ella la que había intercedido por ellos cuando fueron juzgados, había sido ella la que les enseñó como se comportaba una verdadera madre, porque por mucho que ellos quisiesen a sus madres naturales éstas nunca se habían portado como tales.

-Pansy, ¿qué ha pasado con lo del anuncio?¿Tienes ya a la chica?-Pansy asintió a la pregunta de la señora Malfoy y tras darle un sorbo a su té con limón relató como el día anterior había recibido una carta de Gabrielle Delacur comunicándole que aceptaba la propuesta y con la que envió el contrato ya firmado, además de preguntar la fecha y el lugar al que tendría que asistir para ser presentada al director de la campaña, que sería quién daría el visto bueno.

Todos, algunos con menos entusiasmo, felicitaron a Pansy por haber logrado su objetivo y le aseguraron que todo saldría bien, aunque hubo alguien que dejó caer la idea de que tal vez no cogían a la chica por su poca experiencia como modelo; sin embargo, Pansy se permitió ser optimista y mientras se desaparecía por la chimenea tuvo la certeza de que él la perdonaría y que pronto sería capaz de dejar ese recuerdo atrás y recordar ese momento junto a Blaise como un breve roce amistoso, y eso sin contar que notaba el ascenso al alcance de su mano.

**Notas finales:** ¿Quién será el novio de Pansy?¿Cómo se tomará todo lo que ha pasado?...Dejadme vuestra opinión en un review y...¡Feliz 2012!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora: **Sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado más de seis meses en actualizar, pero la verdad es que este no ha sido un buen año para mi familia en general y yo no me he sentido con ánimos de escribir, pero como no os quiero aburrir con mis escusas solamente diré que agradezco mucho que hayáis mantenido la historia en Favoritas y Alertas y que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas no volver a tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, ya que yo también leo y sé cuanto molesta buscar una historia para seguir leyendo y que no haya nuevos capítulos. De verdad siento mucho todo esto y espero que no vuelva a pasar, **Tara R**, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo y de verdad lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no es como si yo pudiese controlar los sucesos que han afectado a mi familia a que han sido los culpables junto con mis obligaciones académicas de la tardanza de este capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes son de JKR y está trama es mía y no tiene fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 4. Los domingos son básicamente despertares y comidas familiares.**

—¡Pero qué delgada estás!¿Es qué en Francia no te dan de comer?—Gabrielle se vio envuelta en uno de los aplastantes abrazos de la Sra. Weasley nada más aparecer por la chimenea, abrazo que la francesa correspondió ante risas por lo dicho mientras intentaba evitar que el soufflé que había preparado esa mañana se viese muy perjudicado; no podía negar que le encantaban las visitas a la Madriguera con las consecuentes comidas en las que todos estaban muy apretujados y comían con platos de diferentes colores y formas mientras reían y hablaban de cinco temas diferentes a la vez. A la vez que Victoire hacía acto de presencia con un "¡Abuela, mira que alta estoy!" acompañada de las risas de Fleur y Bill y se entretenían comentando un par de cosas con la anfitriona, Gabrielle había abandonado el salón y había salido de la casa con dirección al pequeño cuarto en el que el señor Weasley solía pasar todo su tiempo libre siempre y cuando su esposa no se lo impidiese.

—Buenos días señog Weasley, ¿en qué está trabaggando?—El aludido respondió con una mirada cargada de ilusión y una exhaustiva y poco fiable explicación acerca de la _nereva _que estaba intentando adaptar para que funcionase en el mundo mágico y permitiese a su esposa almacenar alimentos de una forma más práctica, ya que el supuesto artilugio era como una cámara que proporcionaba frío para mantenerlos en buen estado; la chica no podía evitar reír ante la manera tan cómica en la que se lo explicaba y las comparaciones que hacía, ella que también se encontraba fascinada por el universo muggle encontraba en el suegro de se hermana una fuente inagotable de bromas y conocimientos que conseguían elevar su ánimo y sacarle más de una sonrisa con demasiada facilidad.

Tras compartir una charla animada de varios minutos entre los numerosos artefactos a medio construir que ocupaban la gran parte del espacio del pequeño recinto, ambos oyeron la inconfundible voz de la señora Weasley llamándoles para que fuesen a comer y las ecos de las conversaciones lejanas en las que se entremezclaban las voces de varias personas. En cuanto aparecieron y se acercaron al grupo varias personas se acercaron corriendo a saludar, más concretamente un Teddy con el pelo azul y un sonriente George que la aplastó entre sus brazos cuando se encontraron a la vez que el pequeño se abrazaba a su pierna, lo que provocó las risas de la rubia cuando los tres terminaron en suelo.

Ninguno de los presentes escapó a los abrazos de la francesa, ni Ginny, que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, ni Hermione, que todavía no terminaba de encajar la calidez con la la hermana de Fleur la saludaba a pesar de que todos sabían que no terminaban de llevarse bien, ni Ron y Harry, que seguían sintiendo los resquicios del embobamiento adolescente que habían sufrido la primera vez que habían conocido a las Delacour; así como la sorprendida Angelina, que tenía una tripa bastante redonda ya que también estaba embarazada de un niño al que llamarían Fred II y que Gabrielle estaba segura que heredaría la simpática sonrisa de su padre y los cálidos ojos de su madre.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar al final, Elle?—George, sentado al lado de su esposa, logró que varias miradas se posasen en la chica rubia que más que comer jugaba con Teddy y Victoire a formar figuras utilizando los tenedores y la comida en los platos.—Porque ya todos sabemos que dentro de poco te convertirás en una modelo famosa, pero tenemos la esperanza de que, al contrario que yo, estudies una carrera.—Ante el comentario todos rieron mientras le lanzaban miradas divertidas a la aludida, que simplemente le respondió con una graciosa mueca antes de reír junto a los demás, ella misma sabía que toda su familia estaba preocupada porque abandonase sus estudios para dedicarse por completo a una carrera en la que a partir de una edad se te desterraba por completo y se te olvidaba rápidamente, ella podía no ser muy brillante pero sabía lo importante que era tener una carrera, además de que ella solo veía la posible oportunidad de convertirse en modelo para conseguir el dinero para pagar la matrícula de una buena universidad sin tener que pedírselo a su padre.

—Cggeo que estudigé medimagia.—Contestó la chica mientras revolvía la comida de su plato, su respuesta causó un murmullo de aprobación y sorpresa en los que no sabían que la rubia había pasado toda su vida queriendo ayudar a los demás, investigando curas contra las enfermedades que se habían llevado a su abuela materna cuando ella medía medio metro o las que habían provocado que una de sus primas se quedase sin lágrimas al llorar la muerte de su primer hijo; Fleur sonrió mientras su hermana comentaba con Hermione las posibles opciones de especialidades si se daba la, según Gabrielle, improbable posibilidad de que la aceptaran en la facultad.

Y entre conversaciones y platos que la señora Weasley se encargaba de llenar varias veces, pasaron dos horas llenas de risas en las que Gabrielle no paró de comer y reír las ocurrencias de uno de los pelirrojos que que se sentaba a su lado y en las que su hermana no pudo sino preocuparse ante el hecho de que al día siguiente su hermana iba a hacer la prueba para el anuncio y ella no podía evitar querer estar con ella por si a alguno de los estirados que solían ser directores de grandes marcas de moda se le ocurría decirle algo negativo a su pequeña, pero adulta gracias a las "maravillosas" leyes del mundo mágico, hermana; no podía negar que sentía cierto afán por protegerla, pero la razón era que no quería verla decepcionarse.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa del día no fue que la hermana de la esposa de Bill anunciase que quería estudiar medimagia a pesar de que probablemente la cogiesen para el anuncio, después de todo Parkinson había dicho que ella tenía ese toque de belleza clásica y dulce que estaban buscando y Gabrielle tenía algo de sangre veela, así que siempre podía seguir el consejo/broma de George y agitar su melena mientras ponía ojitos; la verdadera sorpresa llegó a las tres de la tarde cuando todos estaban ya despidiéndose y el hijo pródigo de los Weasley apareció en la chimenea envuelto en una nube de polvo, acaparando toda la atención que hasta esos momentos había recaído en los deseos de buena suerte para las embarazadas y las carantoñas a Teddy y Victoire.

—¡Charlie!¿Por qué no me avisaste de que venías?—El recién llegado fue apartado de todos los presentes por su madre, que tras enterrarlo en uno de sus abrazos lo arrastró entre las risas de los demás hacía la cocina mientras comentaba, más bien pregonaba, que su hijo necesitaba comer y cortarse el pelo antes de vagar por Reino Unido; así que instantáneamente quedaron olvidados todas las despedidas y posibles tareas por hacer y lo que iba a ser una pequeña comida familiar, se convirtió en una reunión que duraría varias horas.

Así que todos volvieron a sentarse en los sillones y el suelo del salón mientras esperaban a que el pelirrojo recién llegado terminase de comer y se uniese a la segunda ronda de té y café con pastas, todos menos Victoire, Teddy y Gabrielle, que se divertían jugando en el jardín mientras los más mayores porque técnicamente la hermana menor de Fleur ya era adulta; así que se podía decir que todos estaban bastante contentos con el giro que había dado la situación, unos habían recuperado a su hermano perdido en Rumanía, otros a el cuñado a quién tenías que presentarle a todas tua amigas solteras y los más pequeños a un magnífico compañero de juegos que contaba historias maravillosas sobre dragones que surcaban cielos azules y se enfrentaban entre ellos.

—Pareces pasarlo bien con los enanos.—Gabrielle abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada chocolate del recién llagado, que además le ocultaba los rayos de sol de la tarde que estaba intentando aprovechar, mientras se incorporaba levemente y dejaba vagar su mirada azul hasta donde los dos pequeños se encontraban recostados en el césped señalando a las nubes con formas curiosas mientras discutían y reían al decidir que era lo que l nubes mostraban, siguiendo el juego que la joven francesa les acababa de enseñar. —Supongo que sí.—Charlie sonrió como respuesta a lo dicho por la francesa mientras se sentaba a su lado con la mirada fija en los niños a la vez que un cómodo silencio se instalaba entre los dos extranjeros de esa reunión; pues si bien Gabrielle solía pasar todos los veranos en casa de su hermana, y Charlie acudía bastante a menudo desde que le habían ascendido, eso no evitaba que se sintiesen un tanto apartados de los temas de conversación, por lo que con el paso del tiempo habían ido creando un fuerte vínculo de amistad en el que la gran diferencia de edad entre ambos no importaba, ya que podían pasar horas hablando de temas diversos sin aburrirse.

—Creo que tu hermana nos va a intentar emparejar.—Ante ese comentario casual que se debía a las insinuaciones y comentarios que Fleur había dejado caer mientras el pelirrojo comía, la pequeña francesa ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de su acompañante, lo que provocó que una sonrisa apareciese en su pálido rostro. Sabían que entre ellos no podía haber nada más que amor fraternal, habían sido demasiados veranos en los que ella le había contado lo que no se atrevía a contarle a su hermana, todos sus pequeños romances y peleas con amigas, y él le explicaba la imposibilidad para encontrar a la chica perfecta y sus divagaciones internas acerca las posibilidades de que encontrase a una chica que le hiciese abandonar su trabajo en la reserva; habían hablado y compartido tanto que sería demasiado asfixiante que saliesen juntos.

Debido a todos estos motivos Gabrielle no pudo evitar mirarle con la interrogación grabada en su rostro cuando él le preguntó si le molestaría salir con él de vez en cuando.—No voy a mentirte, tengo novia y soy muy feliz con ella, pero todavía no sé si estamos preparados para ser presentados como pareja ante el mundo.—Charlie al ver la cara de su acompañante se apresuró a explicar el motivo de su propuesta, que no era otro que conseguir cierta libertad que los beneficiaría a los dos y que evitaría un sin fin de conversaciones que resultarían incómodas y varias presentaciones que terminarían en decepciones, pues ambos sabían que no eran tan perfectos como Fleur y Molly se dedicaban a proclamar y ninguno quería pasar el verano deprimido; así que ella aceptó con una sonrisa y sin preguntar quién era la afortunada, porque Gabrielle sabía que él se lo contaría cuando estuviese preparado, estaba segura de ello.

—Puedes venir con nosotros Charles.—Tras dos horas más en las que Charlie tuvo que abandonar la agradable compañía de la francesa y los dos pequeños diablillos que revoloteaban por el jardín jugando a ser feroces dragones para sentarse en un sillón rodeado de toda su familia mientras les contaba las últimas novedades de su vida obviando el secreto que ahora compartía con la hermana de la bellísima esposa de Bill, su hermano mayor, que ahora mismo le ofrecía instalarse en Sell Cottage durante sus vacaciones, pero él se vio obligado a declinar la oferta ya que no había pasado por alto las leves ojeras debajo de los ojos de su cuñada y lo último que quería era ocasionar más problemas que pudiesen terminar en discusiones entre Fleur y Bill.

—Adiós Chaglie, te veggé el jueves en las Tgges Escobas.—Grabrielle se despidió de todos con un abrazo dejando al recién llegado para el último con la intención de que todos prestaran atención a la frase acompañada con un beso en la mejilla que le dedicaría al pelirrojo para poner en marcha su plan de una manera convincente y pública desde ese momento, al fin y al cabo no tenía sentido esperar y ambos habían acordado que ese sería su lugar de encuentro y que no darían muchos datos para evitar mentir demasiado, sobretodo porque a los dos se les daba bastante mal y solamente lo hacían cuando había una razón importante como proteger el noviazgo secreto de Charlie para evitar que las bien intencionadas pero ocasionalmente destructivas manos de la señora Weasley no pudiesen estropear algo que al pelirrojo le había costado demasiado tiempo conseguir.

Y lo consiguieron, pues el guiño que el pelirrojo le dedicó antes de que desapareciera entre las llamas verdes provocó que los que quedaban en la sala mostrasen signos de desconcierto, sorpresa y alegría, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que veían a Charlie interesarse en una chica desde que salió de Hogwarts, y la chica en cuestión era la hermana pequeña de Fleur que poseía una belleza más sutil que la de la esposa de Bill Weasley y un mejor carácter, por lo que no dudaban que harían una buena pareja, pero aún así no les podía resultar un poco chocante la diferencia de edad, aunque tan solo en esta ocasión la señora Weasley no digo nada al respecto y se limitó a atosigar al segundo de sus hijos para que le contase todo, mientras en Sell Cottage la joven francesa intentaba eludir el interrogatorio de su hermana excusándose en que debía ayudar a la pequeña Victoire a terminar un dibujo.

Pero la llegada de Charlie y su posible romance con la hermana de Fleur no fue lo único que aconteció ese soleado domingo de verano, puesto que en la mansión Nott, unas horas antes de que terminase la velada de los Weasley, dos antiguas serpientes se levantaban mucho más tarde de lo que estaban acostumbradas tras haber pasado un noche en la que hablaron de perdón y reconciliación sin pronunciar una palabra; una noche en la que no tocaron los temas del tiempo que había pasado o las razones por las que ella había regresado a Inglaterra, por lo que cuando Theodore Nott se despertó a las doce del mediodía y se encontró con el rostro angelical y los ojos oscuros de Daphne Greengrass no sonrió tal y como ella lo hacía.

—¿Por qué te fuiste y por qué has vuelto?—El heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del mundo mágico odiaba dar vueltas si se iba a hablar de temas importantes y mucho menos si la persona que le debía una explicación era la misma que siete años atrás había huido del país en cuanto su familia quedó absuelta y con la que había mantenido la única relación seria de su vida; porque él sabía que todo lo que había dicho el día anterior de que necesitaba alejarse de los recuerdos de la guerra era mentira, ella no había recibido la marca ni se había visto amenazada pues ya se encargaba su padre de financiar al Señor Oscuro para que así fuera y no se había visto cerca de la batalla final puesto que toda su familia había huido a Europa del Este en cuanto los rumores de una posible fecha para la misma comenzaron a circular, Daphne Greengrass no había sentido la guerra ni los cambios en el poder, no había tenido que pasar noches en Azkabán ni comparecer ante el Winzegamot y se había auto-exiliado del país a diferencia de muchos otros. Así que Theo no se tragaba todo lo que había dicho y eso le hacía desconfiar de los motivos de su regreso.

—Me fui porque no quería que mi madre me arreglase un matrimonio, porque estaba harta de este país y de todo lo que la guerra os había hecho; y volví porque me aburría, porque te necesitaba, porque necesitaba volver a tener una familia.—La chica también se incorporó mientras hablaba con un tono de voz monótono, el mismo que utilizaba en las clases para contestar a las preguntas, un tono con el que no solía mentir, por lo que decidió que por ahora aceptaría unos motivos extraños pero que se adaptaban bastante bien al curioso carácter de la serpiente más bella que hubo en Slytherin durante esos años, bella de un modo sutil pero brillante, que atrapó al más extraño de todos los que vivían en las mazmorras.

—Sabes que me queda poco tiempo, la maldición me matará dentro de dos años y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de soportar tus tonterías.—Aunque la frase fue dura y podía parecer una amenaza Daphne sabía que no era así, sabía que era su manera de darle de nuevo la bienvenida a su vida y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello, porque si bien ella le había atrapado con su belleza, él no se quedaba atrás y la había atado de un modo extraño, una atadura que no le impedía marcharse si así lo deseaba pero que le obligaba a volver a él con el paso del tiempo. Ambos sabían que su manera de necesitarse, desearse y amarse era única y que muy pocos lograban comprenderla, pero ellos no necesitaban que nadie más que ellos dos lo entendiese.

—No me iré, esta vez no.—Con esa frase se dio por terminada la conversación de dos frases intercambiadas con las que aclaraban los principales puntos que necesitaban para hacer el nuevo acuerdo que en teoría debía mantenerlos unidos, así que la tensión abandonó la habitación para dejar paso al sentimiento de cercanía que los acompañaba desde su quinto año en Hogwarts, sentimiento que se manifestaba en la forma en la que Daphne dejó caer su peso en el musculoso pecho de Theo, que pasaba distraídamente su mano acariciando la espalda de su acompañante mientras compartían un cigarrillo que se consumía lentamente con cada calada.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fumamos juntos?—La chica rompió el cómodo silencio que vagaba entre ellos con su voz algo ronca por el humo y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, sonrisa que se trascribió al rostro de su acompañante cuando su memoria viajó hasta su quinto año, en el que Daphne llevaba el pelo en perfectos tirabuzones y él comenzaba a caer a sus pies provocando que ella también empezase a fijarse en el único compañero de su casa que todavía no le había pedido una cita; estaban en marzo cuando ella acababa de romper con su última conquista y él recibía la tercera carta de su padre pidiéndole que se uniese a los mortífagos, así que cuando él se sentó frente al fuego y sacó su cajetilla metálica ella no dudó en acercarse y pedirle uno.

Ese día no hubo besos ni caricias mientras se pasaban el humo de un mismo cigarro compartido, tan solo pasaron el tiempo hablando quedamente de lo que pasaba por sus mentes en esos momentos mientras se ponían al día, pues por mucho que sus familias fuesen cercanas, hasta ese año ninguno había demostrado demasiado interés en el otro; claro que eso cambió de manera brutal y perfectamente palpable para la casa de las serpientes, que no podían sino murmurar los acostumbrados paseos de Daphne que ahora terminaban en la biblioteca o la presencia de Theodore en la Sala Común sin algún libro entre las manos, así que a nadie le sorprendió cuando hicieron pública su relación con un beso que no parecía ser el primero y que a pesar de no parecer perfecto lo fue.

—Fue cuando empezó todo.—La seca respuesta de Theodore Nott escondía más de lo que podía parecer, escondía que desde ese día la maldición había comenzado y con ella su cuenta regresiva que terminaría con su muerte dentro de dos años si no le ponía remedio, pero con ella aquí nada de eso importaba por el momento; escondía que a pesar de todo él no se arrepentía de nada, porque si había una persona en la que confiase más que sí mismo era ella, ella que le había abandonado justo cuando empezaban a divisar días claros, ella que había vuelto justo cuando sus amigos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos por la calma con la que él se lo tomaba; porque si había algo que caracterizaba al heredero Nott era la frialdad con la que podía tratar los temas más escabrosos, la tranquilidad con la que podía bromear con su muerte y la seguridad con la que afirmaba que tenía una salvaguarda.

El ambiente se tensó casi imperceptiblemente con el rumbo que los pensamientos del chico estaban tomando, tensión que hizo estremecer a la chica que podía seguirlos con total claridad, casi como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza, porque ella había notado la imperceptible amenaza que él había aclarado sin hablar, la amenaza de que una traición o huida a estas alturas no sería perdonada tan fácilmente ya que para ese entonces él estaría muerto y serían los demás los que se encargarían de hacerla cumplir, o él no estaría solo y probablemente ya hubiese desarrollado rasgos de la locura fruto de la maldición que había consumido a su padre lentamente hasta convertirle en el hombre que había muerto entre espasmos de locura años atrás en la prisión de Azkabán por defender a alguien que le había prometido darle lo que más ansiaba a pesar de que nada podía hacerla regresar del mundo en el que estaba.

Así que ella asintió, conocía muy bien los efectos de la maldición y no estaba dispuesta a perderle, pero también sabía que al igual que había pasado años atrás el viento y las ansias de libertad que la habían caracterizado podían hacerla caer en el error que ella no quería cometer. Pero con estas frases el ambiente que comodidad en el que ambos habían estado hasta hace unos instantes se había roto, y aunque no había dañado la confianza y el amor que se tenían, eso implicaba que permanecer juntos y abrazados entre las sábanas no era una opción y que debían separarse y darle tiempo al otro para que reflexionase sobre lo no dicho durante esa mínima conversación que habían tenido durante la mañana de su reencuentro como amantes, amigos y almas destinadas a encontrarse.

—Te veré esta noche.—Con esas palabras abandonó mediante la desaparición al joven que había robado su corazón pero que no podía luchar contra los arranques de libertad que ella necesitaba para sobrevivir, pero si ambos tenían suerte, pues él moriría sin ella o se volvería loco si seguía vivo, y ella no podría volver a sentirse protegida y amada, el traicionera viento de libertad que los había alejado les dejaría tener unos años de paz y tranquilidad antes de volver a separarlos.

**Notas finales: **Sabéis que me gusta saber vuestra opinión, así que dejadme un review! Gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, este capítulo se centra un poco más en Gabrielle y en lo que se ha significado para ella vivir con Fleur como hermana y todo lo que ello implica, y aunque en ocasiones ha sido complicado encontrar las palabras creo que ha quedado bastante bien, aunque espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión...¡Y no he tardado más de un mes en publicar! Así que estoy bastante contenta.

**Respuesta a Gabrielle1789: **Aunque ya te contesté vía MP, te quería dedicar este capítulo porque ese review tan largo ha sido la principal razón de que no tardase otros tres meses como mínimo en volver a actualizar, así que muchas gracias por el comentario, por decir que te gusta como escribo y por ofrecerte a ayudarme con el personaje de Theo. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **No soy JKRowling, así que nada de esto me pertenece salvo la trama y el comportamiento de esos personajes muy secundarios que apenas aparecen en los libros...

**Capítulo 5. Esa no soy yo.**

El reloj marcaba las diez y veinte de la mañana cuando Gabrielle terminó su baño y volvió a la habitación que había ocupado todos los veranos desde la boda de su hermana con la mera intención buscar un libro para acompañar el desayuno que su hermana le había preparado antes de irse a trabajar con Bill y dejar a Victoire en la Madriguera, solo para que ella no tuviese que lidiar con los caprichos de su sobrina en un día que podía suponer el mayor cambio de su vida. Si todo salía bien ella podría demostrarle a todos que ya no era una niña pequeña y que podía hacer las cosas por si sola, que podía conseguir lo que se proponía y podía conseguirlo a su manera.

Así que bajó a la cocina con una bata larga cubriendo su cuerpo, una toalla enrollada en su cabeza para secar su cabello y sus pies descalzos caminando sobre la madera que crujía ocasionalmente bajo su peso; y allí se encontró con un bol de cereales, una jarra de leche y un plato con una manzana y un yogurt; pero no fue esa cantidad de comida la culpable de que tardase un buen rato en terminar y que para entonces su pelo ya estuviese seco y cayese por su espalda, los culpables habían sido los nervios y los sentimientos de inseguridad que la habían empezado a asaltar al ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación nada más levantarse.

Ella sabía que no era fea y que tenía unos rasgos que se podían considerar bonitos, pero también sabía que mucha gente quedaba decepcionada cuando la conocían porque no era sino un reflejo un tanto más opaco de su hermana mayor, ella era la que poseía una belleza común pero que a la vez era tan lejana que parecía irreal, ella era la que poseía un carácter envidiable, la que siendo popular no discriminaba a nadie y cuando se enfadaba era por motivos justos y razonables, era ella la que además de guapa era de las mejores estudiantes que su promoción había visto; era ella la que había conseguido su vida perfecta casi sin proponérselo.

Porque Gabrielle quería a su hermana, al fin y al cabo se podría decir que fue Fleur la que crió a su hermana pequeña a pesar de pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo en Beuxbattons, fue Fleur la que le enseñó a atarse los cordones y hacerse coletas y trenzas, fue ella la que le enseñó a leer y la que a pesar de tener un trabajo y una hija fue a verla durante la época de exámenes finales para ayudarla a estudiar y desearle suerte en persona; porque Gabrielle quiere a su hermana y no desea ser como ella ni vivir su vida sino aprender a confiar en sí misma tal y como Fleur lo hace, aprender a controlarse y a tomar las decisiones correctas, a dejar de enfadarse por cosas tontas como excusa para sus nervios, a mirarse en el espejo con el pelo suelto y poder aceptar que esa es ella, porque si hay algo que frena a Gabrielle es la inseguridad que siente al mirarse en el espejo con el pelo suelto.

Esas hebras doradas cayendo por su espalda hacen que la más joven de las Delacour se enfade consigo misma por no saber controlar su esencia Veela, hacen que llore y grite porque no reconoce a la chica de pelo dorado y ojos azules como un cielo que te atrapa que le devuelve la mirada, porque siente que si deja su pelo suelto no es ella misma ya que no sabe como controlar lo que pasa a su alrededor si se descuida, ya que más de una vez su afán de agradar a un chico le han traído problemas, más de una vez ha provocado que una persona se desmaye por recibir con demasiada intensidad ese aura de encanto que en ocasiones se le escapa; es por todo esto que Gabrielle siempre lleva el pelo recogido, porque cree que así puede controlarse, porque piensa que solamente puede dominarse si no deja que su cabello dance con el viento o sea recorrido por los dedos de la persona a la que quiere, porque ni su madre, ni su hermana, ni su abuela, han podido ayudarla a superar ese miedo irracional que le tiene a esa parte de sí misma porque esa conexión es diferente para cada persona, y la pequeña Delacour todavía no ha encontrado el camino por la venda de terror que le tapa los ojos.

Así que nada más terminar de desayunar volvió a subir a su habitación para deshacerse de la cálida bata y cubrir su cuerpo con un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior blanca de algodón para después entrar en el baño que compartía con Victoire, allí se cepilló los dientes y recogió su pelo rubio en una de esas coletas que parecían informales y desarregladas pero que llevaban más trabajo que una simple y perfecta; todo fuera por conseguir el trabajo que le permitiría pagar sus estudios, y tan solo por ese motivo decidió maquillarse levemente, tan solo unos toques de lápiz de ojos azul, colorete y brillo labial, pero que conseguían que ella ya pareciese una chica más segura de sí misma, papel que intentaría representar a la perfección para lograr el puesto.

Se vestía con una simple camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones rojos que dejaban a la vista sus delicados tobillos rodeados por las cintas blancas de las cuñas que colocó en sus pies, pero mientras no podía evitar que los nervios que durante el desayuno había conseguido aplacar volviesen lentamente a ella, logrando que sus manos comenzasen a temblar ligeramente cuando cogió su varita y la chaqueta larga de punto azul marina que la esperaban en la mesa de la cocina junto al tarro de polvos flu que la conduciría a la sede de Dior en el Londres mágico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; así que inspiró profundamente y prenunció la dirección con voz clara antes de desaparecer en una humeante llameada verde, tomando nota de realizar un hechizo de limpieza en cuanto llegase.

—¿Gabrielle?— La voz de Pansy la sacó de sus pensamientos tras cinco minutos de espera en un sala llena de chicas guapísimas que le sacaban una cabeza y se notaban bastante seguras de si mismas, además de que ninguna de ellas iba tan informal, todas llevaban grandes bolsos de marca y ropa con la que Gabrielle podía considerar asistir a una de las comidas formales que organizaba su familia de vez en cuando; así que se podría decir que la llamada de Pansy había evitado que ella saliese corriendo de un sitio en el que era evidente que no encajaba, y no solo porque no fuese tan arreglada como las demás sino porque los nervios se apoderaban de ella cuando una verdadera profesional ni siquiera se inmutaba con la espera.

Pero la voz de la que la había descubierto en un tren la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que su andar fuese lo suficientemente estable y confiado como para no dejarla en ridículo, así que poco a poco, y gracias en parte a los propios nervios de la morena que le hacían repetirle unas veinte veces que precisamente por no ser como ellas era perfecta por su calidez, la joven francesa consiguió aplacar sus nervios, y para cuando llegaron a la gran puerta de cristal tras la que estaba uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo mágico, Gabrielle Delacour respiraba tranquila y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pansy, sabes que eres uno de las principales pilares de esta marca en el mundo mágico, y créeme que entiendo tu elección, pero no podemos arriesgar toda la campaña por una chica que parece perfecta pero que puede no dar la talla.—Tras haberla entrevistado, el señor Kloss le había pedido que volviese al salón en el que esperaban las modelos mientras él intercambiaba unas palabras con su protegida; porque él también había quedado atrapado por el aura de calidez y cercanía de una chica que al contrario que las demás tenía el pelo recogido y ropa bastante cómoda sin ser desarreglada, pero no podía permitirse perder todo el dinero de la campaña porque la jovencita fuese perfecta para el papel pero no tuviese experiencia, y quería hacérselo entender a la mujer de pelo negro que había conseguido cosas maravillosas en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Si tuviese experiencia sería diferente?— Pansy interrumpió el discurso del hombre de unos cincuenta años que se sentaba en un majestuoso sillón de cuero tras haberse perdido unos instantes en sus pensamientos de decepción por el fallo que había cometido, fallo que ella sabía que iba a ser complicado hacer desaparecer; y él asintió a su pregunta para luego levantarse de su asiento y acompañarla a la puerta explicándole que si tuviera la seguridad de que sabría comportarse delante de la cámara él no dudaría en contratarla como imagen de un perfume que encajaba más con ella que con todas las modelos que habían pasado por allí durante la mañana.

—¿De quién estamos hablando?— La entrada triunfal del que sería el fotógrafo de la campaña logró detener la salida de Pansy del estudio y lograr que se reanudara el debate ya que el señor Mikael Kloss comenzó a explicar rápidamente la idea que había tenido la morena y las posibles desastrosas consecuencias que esa elección podría desencadenar a pesar de resaltar la perfección para el papel que esa chica era; y en un primer momento él estuvo tentado de decir que su jefe tenía razón, él era el primero que detestaba trabajar con jovencitas nerviosas que se reían y pedían retoques de maquillaje cada tres segundos, pero en cuanto el nombre de la jovencita en cuestión escapó de la boca de una de las dos partes de la discusión, él no tuvo más remedio que intervenir. —Gabrielle sí tiene experiencia, mi hermano la utilizaba como modelo cuando íbamos de vacaciones a Bretaña y yo he seguido con esa costumbre.

La confesión hecha por Dennis Creevey consiguió captar la atención de las dos personas restantes, que se volvieron rápidas hacía él en busca de una mayor explicación que el joven fotógrafo que había continuado el legado de su hermano no estaba dispuesto a dar, no era asunto de nadie que ellos hubiesen conocido a la hermana pequeña de la que sería Campeona en Torneo de los Tres Magos en el pequeño pueblo de la costa francesa en el que solían veranear, tampoco era de su incumbencia que ambos hermanos la hubiesen incluido en sus juegos cuando ella era tan solo una cría de tres años que rodaba por el suelo más que corría, y mucho menos debía interesarles que el nacimiento de esa afición de ambos hermanos se debiese al día en el que su madre les había prestado una cámara en la que quedaron retratados diversos momentos que sellarían la amistad que los unía, amistad que se renovaba cada año cuando Colin y él se turnaban la cámara para retratar a la joven francesa en sus momentos de despiste.

—Os puedo dejar los álbumes si tanto os interesa.—Dennis rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y la conversación que comenzaba Pansy destinada a terminar de dar el empujón ahora que se sabía que esa no sería la primera vez que Gabrielle Delacour sería retratada por una cámara perteneciente a Dennis Creevey; y ante su propuesta ambos no pudieron sino asentir con la cabeza mientras lo veían desaparecer durante unos segundos para volver sujetando un cuaderno de piel negra con una foto de ellos tres de niños en la portada, un cuaderno en el que habían quedado muchos momentos guardados estáticamente o con algo de movimiento, pero con la historia del recuerdo narrada por los protagonistas y un encantamiento que lograba que siempre quedase una página por llenar con historias y recuerdos.

—Esto lo cambia todo... Podéis decirle que será la nueva imagen de _Miss Dior c'est enchantée.— _Tras unos momentos en silencio en los que los tres se dedicaron a contemplar fotos en las que se apreciaba el paso de los años en la joven francesa a la vez que se admiraban de lo que parecía su innata cualidad para transmitirle al espectador una emoción, cualidad que podías preciar en la sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente cuando tenía seis años o en la mirada concentrada en un libro de runas cuando ya había cumplido los trece, porque Colin había escrito en una de las páginas ella era capaz de enamorar a la cámara sin mirarla directamente, y como también señalaba Dennis en las últimas páginas, era capaz de lograr que no pudieses apartar la mirada de ella sin utilizar la magia proveniente de su sangre Veela.

Cuando el señor Kloss en persona entró en la sala y comenzó a pasear su vista por las modelos, Gabrielle no pudo sino bajar la mirada desilusionada ante la espera de lo que sería la confirmación de que no todo había ido también como esperaba, aunque era bastante normal si se tenía en cuenta que estaba rodeada por mujeres y no jovencitas como ella que llevaban años en el mundo de la moda y probablemente sabían a la perfección lo que había que hacer en cada momento mientras que ella lo máximo que había hecho era sacarse fotos tontas con sus amigos o dejar que los hermanos Creevey la utilizaran como juguete todos los veranos, y fue ese recuerdo el que le dio fuerza para levantar la mirada en encontrarse con el dueño de la marca a pocos pasos de ella diciendo su nombre mientras extendía una mano como invitación.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste el otro día?— Gabrielle levantó la mirada del plato de macarrones a la boloñesa con el que se estaba felicitando a si misma por haberlo conseguido cuando las posibilidades eran mínimas para fijarla en el chico que la había invitado a comer, el mismo chico que le había conseguido el trabajo con su magistral aparición y con el que había pasado varias semanas del verano desde que tenía uso de razón; así que su respuesta fue clara y concisa: se había olvidado porque había estado ocupada vigilando que Victoire comiese mientras le hacía un breve resumen de lo que había sido su último año en Beuxbattons. Y no sonó como excusa de que se lo quería ocultar porque si había algo que Dennis conocía a la perfección de la joven con la que trabajaría en breve era las pequeñas señales que indicaban que mentía, y ella no se había toqueteado el pelo ni había desviado la mirada y mordido su labio interior; así que Dennis simplemente rió con su respuesta pero le señaló que para la próxima vez no se olvidase de avisarle de que en tres o cinco semanas tendría que soportarla durante un día entero como mínimo.

—Y tú deberías haberme dicho que de vez en cuando dejabas tus trabajos alternativos para trabajar con las mejores compañías del mundo.—Los reproches y bromas eran la forma que tenían para decirse cuanto se alegraban de que al otro le fuesen bien las cosas, todo era fruto de la estrecha confianza que había entre ellos y que solo se había visto reforzada desde que los tres mosqueteros pasaron a ser dos, hecho que había marcado la vida de ambos: la de Dennis porque a la muerte de su pretendía abandonar todo lo que le recordase a él para intentar que el dolor desapareciese, y la de Gabrielle porque desde que se enteró de lo que había pasado no había dudado en comenzar a dirigir sus estudios a las maldiciones y sus protecciones decidiendo ser auror, porque Colin había muerto por un maleficio desgarrador del que hubiese podido ser salvado con un determinado encantamiento protector que se estudiaba en la Academia; pero el tradicional encuentro ese verano había conseguido que ambos se desahogasen y con un poco de ayuda decidiesen rendirle honor a Colin viviendo sus vidas al máximo sin dejar que nadie se interpusiese entre ellos y sus sueños, así que Dennis había vuelto a la fotografía pero desligándose de la mera acción de retratar algo para pasar contar historias con sucesiones de fotografías que lo habían hecho famoso, y Gabrielle había vuelto a su idea original de estudiar algo para ayudar a los demás pero que no implicase arriesgar su vida persiguiendo a desconocidos que habían cometido una mala decisión.

Ambos se habían perdido en una época de su vida, pero habían logrado salir a flote, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

**Notas finales:** Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que os haya servido para entender un poco más la personalidad de uno de los personajes principales de la historia.

¡Un beso y acordaos de escribir aunque sea una palabra haciéndome saber vuestra opinión!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora: **Sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, si yo fuese vosotras hacía tiempo que me habría secuestrado y obligado a escribir, y la verdad es que tenía muchas ideas rondando por mi cabeza; pero una serie de situaciones familiares y personales me impidieron trabajar en ellas, de hecho, hubo un punto en el que estaba tan desanimada que pensé incluso en dejarlo. Sin embargo, después de la tormenta siempre aparece el sol, y ahora que estamos todos mucho mejor y menos estresados, pretendo volver a retomarlo…

Claro que todo esto a tenido ciertas consecuencias: he decidido cambiar un poco la historia que tenía planeada, pero dado que todavía no había empezado con la trama en sí espero que no se vean demasiadas cosas extrañas, y este cambio de argumento supuso buscar un nuevo título "Two Out of Three Ain´t Bad", y estrujarme la cabeza para sacar otro resumen que se adaptase mejor a la historia… Pero en fin, sé que todo esto carece de importancia, así que me vuelto a disculpar y os dejo leyendo…Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabemos que si esto me perteneciera, Fred no habría muerto…

**Capítulo 6. Toda moneda tiene dos caras.**

Theo no pudo evitar prestar atención a las muecas de desagrado que Daphne hacía al leer el Profeta, más concretamente la reseña de la noche anterior, mientras daba ocasionales sorbos a su taza de café. Y al hombre no le hacía falta utilizar la Legeremancia para saber que no le estaba gustando todas las alabanzas, en su opinión merecidas, que le dedicaban tanto a la organizadora, como a la fiesta. Fiesta a la que todo el grupo había ido para apoyar a Pansy y rememorar viejos tiempos, pero desde que todo el grupo se reunió en la entrada del salón, había quedado claro que no iba ser como antes, que la marcha repentina de Daphne todavía pesaba sobre ellos.

Y él los entendía a todos. Entendía que Daphne necesitase huir de lo que iba a ser su futuro perfectamente planeado, que Astoria se sintiese traicionada y abandonada por la hermana a la que había adorado y que la había dejado sufrir la muerte de su madre con la única compañía de su padre, que Draco se hubiese puesto de parte de su prometida y quisiese protegerla de otra posible decepción, que Pansy le reclamase sin palabras que no la hubiese ayudado a recomponerse después de la guerra, y que Blaise, que había sido quién la había devuelto a Inglaterra, sólo había pensado en la vida de su amigo y no en retomar la relación de amistad que habían mantenido. Theo los entendía a todos y quería que Daphne volviese a sentir que pertenecía, pero también sabía que ese camino lo tenía que recorrer ella sola, que era ella la que tenía que esforzarse por recuperar las relaciones que había roto al marcharse, incluida la que compartía con él.

Porque sí, Theo nunca había dudado de que ella volvería, de que recordaría la promesa que había hecho cuando le contó las consecuencias de la maldición; pero por mucho que quisiese que fuese ella y no otra, eso no significaba que la aceptase sin más explicaciones, porque el heredero de la familia Nott era ante todo un Slytherin que no pensaba dejarse morir por amor, una actitud que correspondía a la casa de los leones o los tejones, pero nunca a la de aquellos que reptaban en las sombras a la espera del momento adecuado.

Así que en cuanto consideró que la mayor de las Greengras se había adaptado de nuevo al país que la había visto nacer, no había dudado en exigirle explicaciones que satisficieran sus exigencias. De manera que muy pronto había escuchado de los labios de la joven que había pasado todos esos años en las islas a las que muy pocos, ya fuesen muggles o magos, se atrevían a ir; pero ella decía haber estado allí, en las islas dominadas por antiguos conjuros y habitadas por extrañas criaturas, y Theo la había creído antes de ver las pequeñas cicatrices, porque solo algo como eso había podido cambiar a la que fuese la serpiente que reinaba en las sombras, a la serpiente que había dejado que los horrores vistos durante la guerra le resbalasen, nada hubiese podido alterar tanto su comportamiento como el pasar seis años en lugares en los que el tiempo transcurría de manera diferente y con la única compañía de criaturas capaces de matarte en una fracción de segundo, y magos y brujas que se habían abandonado a sí mismos por buscar el poder que otorgaba el conocer la antigua magia que reinaba en esos lugares.

Y dado que sabía que lo ocurrido la noche anterior le había servido de aviso, Theo ni se molestó en pedirle que le acompañase a realizar unas compras, la conocía demasiado bien y no dudaba que en cuanto él desapareciese, ella acudiría a la casa de sus padres, a la que todavía no había vuelto, a intentar recomponer la relación con lo que quedaba de su familia; aunque dudaba que fuese tan sincera en sus explicaciones como lo había sido con él. De manera que tras compartir brevemente sus planes y despedirse con un largo beso, el heredero de los Nott apareció en el Callejón Dragón, que a pesar de ser sábado no se encontraba tan concurrido como en otras ocasiones, debido probablemente a que acababan de dar las diez, hora a la que se empezaban a abrir las tiendas.

Pero él no era hombre de paseos por disfrute o compañero de conversaciones banales, así que la falta de conocidos con los que pararse a hablar y discutir le parecía más un atractivo que una desventaja. Así que caminó a buen paso sin detenerse en los escaparates y saludando con leves inclinaciones de cabeza a aquellos que reconocía hasta que se detuvo frente a Flourish y Blotts, y una vez allí mantuvo su silencio tras indicarle al dueño que ya le llamaría si necesitaba algo antes de que este pudiese acosar a su primer cliente del día con ofertas y gangas.

Por lo que Theodore Nott, tras asegurarse de que el hombre permanecía en el mostrador, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos y estanterías con curiosidad, dejando a tras los libros escolares y aquellos a los que no les veía ninguna utilidad como _El invisible libro de la invisibilidad, _que si bien no servía para mucho, eran bastantes ingenuos coleccionistas los que se jactaban que tenerlo localizado en sus bibliotecas privadas. Él, en cambio, prefería llenar sus estanterías con libros útiles que buscaba aquí y allá: manuales de defensa contra curiosas maldiciones, libros de plantas utilizadas para aliviar ciertas dolencias, ejemplares que detallaban la elaboración de complicadas y útiles pociones o, por qué no admitirlo, la manera de realizar complejas maldiciones y hechizos relacionados con las artes oscuras. Porque Theo no perdía su tiempo con inútiles novelas, aunque no podía negar que ciertos autores muggles, más filósofos que escritores, habían conseguido captar su atención y hacerse un hueco en su extensa biblioteca.

Pero hoy no había venido buscando nada de eso, hoy había entrado en la librería esperando encontrar algún título interesante que ya no tuviese, le daba igual el campo de estudio, el autor o el precio, hacía tiempo que no compraba un volumen para la biblioteca de su mansión y había escuchado en el Ministerio que habían llegado interesantes ejemplares que trataban la elaboración de diferentes pociones de nivel más que avanzado con fines curativos, así como amplios ensayos y ejemplos de ocasiones en las que había sido necesaria su utilización. Así que muy pronto se encontró buscando con su rápida mirada algún título que no le sonara, ya estuviese en inglés, francés o alemán, puesto que era conocido los despistes del dueño de la librería, que en más de una ocasión había encargado ejemplares en idiomas extranjeros; aunque para Theo, que dominaba varios idiomas y por su trabajo era un experto en encantamientos de traducción, eso no era un inconveniente, ya que de hecho prefería leer las obras que no habían sido alteradas por mentecatos que traducían de manera literal.

Theodore Nott saldría 20 minutos después de haber comenzado su inspección con dos libros que no coincidían con los rumores que había oído y que el dueño había confirmado al decirle que pocos momentos antes de que él entrase, otro cliente había preguntado directamente por el volumen en cuestión y lo había adquirido rápidamente. Así que escéptico por haber dado con alguien capaz de madrugar más que él para comprar un libro de pociones, una rama que si bien útil no gozaba de demasiado prestigio, tan solo le quedaba pasar por la botica en busca de los ingredientes que comenzaban a escasear en su reserva privada.

Y aún dándole vueltas a la posible identidad del comprador, dirigió sus pasos a la Botica Slug & Jigger con la intención de adquirir algunos ingredientes como la escencia de Belladona. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierta francesa que la pasada noche había conquistado a toda la prensa asistente con su sonrisa y su cercanía, una francesa que parecía haber dejado de lado el vaporoso vestido azul, las joyas y los delicados zapatos de tacón a favor de unos simples vaqueros y unos zapatos planos, aunque lo que se mantenía constante desde que la había visto en el andén era su rubia melena totalmente controlada, ya fuese con una trenza, una coleta o un complicado recogido.

Y este dato no podía sino despertar su curiosidad, aunque no más que la de ver a una modelo en una tienda dedicada a un arte que no estaba al alcance de todos, y muy pronto pudo comprobar que no solo no se había perdido sino que además parecía saber muy bien lo que buscaba, pues no dudó en rechazar amablemente ciertas raíces de margarita que habían visto días mejores.

-Peggdona, necesito veg esos taggos.- Cuando por fin hubo seleccionado las raíces que cualquier experto hubiese escogido y mandó al propietario a la parte trasera en busca de ingredientes menos solicitados, la chica no dudó en recorrer rápidamente la pequeña tienda con la mirada, deteniéndola en los tarros que se encontraban justo detrás de él; así que tras apartarse unos pasos para dejarla pasar, no dudó en observar con curiosidad los ademanes seguros y confiados con los que seleccionó los mejores ingredientes de los expuestos mientras esperaba al dueño, que al percatarse de la llegada de uno de sus mejores clientes y aprovechando la petición de la joven, había acudido a la trastienda no solo a comprobar si le quedaba cuerno de bicornio pulverizado, sino también a recoger el pedido que el señor Nott había realizado hacía dos días, porque si había algo que Theo detestaba era no tener su almacén personal bien surtido y no encontrar lo que buscaba cuando iba a comprar en la botica.

-Señorita, lamento informarle que no me quedan más cuernos, probablemente me llegarán a mediados de la próxima semana, aunque no tengo ningún inconveniente en reservarle la cantidad que desee en cuanto llegue el pedido.- El dueño interrumpió la silenciosa búsqueda de la francesa, que agradeció las molestias y tras señalar los otros ingredientes que había seleccionado por su propia cuenta, siguió buscando esta vez en la zona de antídotos. Así que el boticario muy pronto le dedicó toda su atención, permitiéndole comprobar la calidad y cantidad de los elementos que había encargado más por costumbre que por necesidad, pues si bien el señor podía ser avaro y timador con los que no sabían lo que compraban, mostraba un gran respeto por aquellos que sí comprendían el arte que practicaba, y el joven Nott había sido un gran cliente desde sus inicios como estudiante y, por lo que acababa de presenciar, la chica que todavía curioseaba entre los pequeños cajones y sobres se acababa de convertir en parte de ese exclusivo grupo.

Muy pronto, ambos abandonaron la tienda tras haberle dejado al dueño las que probablemente serían las mayores cantidades de dinero que vería en todo el día, y fue en ese momento en el que descubrió la identidad del comprador del libro que había esperado encontrar, porque justo cuando abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la francesa impidiendo que tuviese que hacer equilibrios con todas las cosas que llevaba, observó que encima de los paquetes con ingredientes descansaba el único libro que había pensado comprar. Theodore Nott no pudo evitar mirarla cuando ya caminaba hacia el Caldero Chorreante tras haberle agradecido el gesto con un acento no tan marcado cómo había esperado, no pudo evitar comparar a la chica de los anuncios que había por todo el mundo mágico con la que acababa de ver rebuscando entre raíces y cuernos, no pudo evitar que la pregunta que le rondaba desde la fiesta volviese a pasar por su mente.

**Notas finales:** Espero que no castiguéis mi larga ausencia sin dejarme saber vuestras opiniones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora: **Acabo de volver de un viaje, lo que explica que haya tardado cerca de un mes en actualizar, pero si lo comparamos con la vez anterior... En fin, espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un bonito review o en un mensaje privado… No rechazo ninguno de los dos.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de este mundo me pertenece, solo soy dueña del argumento y de una caja de colores.

**Capítulo 7. El soplo de aire fresco.**

Dennis Creevey no recordaba un día en el que se hubiese quedado en la cama pasadas las nueve. Nunca había sido de los que disfrutaban de largas siestas y tardíos despertares, si dormía era porque lo necesitaba y no porque lo considerase productivo, de hecho, sus mejores proyectos hasta la fecha habían surgido de noches de insomnio en las que no podía sino dar vueltas y contar hasta números de cuatro cifras a pesar de las tilas y los vasos de leche caliente… porque nunca se arriesgaría a tomar una poción para dormir por miedo a no despertar, nunca lo haría si la recompensa fuese simplemente el descanso, nunca pondría en juego su noche por un posible mañana.

Pero a pesar de todas esas noches en vela, a pesar de las ojeras y los bostezos, nadie podía decir que fuese un amargado incapaz de disfrutar de la vida por el cansancio, es más, cuanto menos dormía más cosas hacía en un intento de caer rendido al llegar a su habitación. No le importaba ir a desayunar a la otra unta de Londres utilizando el metro en lugar de la aparición, ni recorrerse todas las calles comerciales aunque supiese que lo que buscaba estaba en cierta esquina, y mucho menos dedicar el día a revisar sus obras; aunque esto implicase visitar dos galerías, tres redacciones y, gracias a su último trabajo con Dior, pasearse por el Callejón Diagón y el Paseo del Fénix sonriendo ante la imagen coqueta y desenfadada de la rubia que sonreía, lanzaba besos o simplemente miraba con curiosidad a los transeúntes.

No podía negar que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, de esas fotos con un ligero filtro sepia que se habían adueñado de todo el mundo mágico y habían disparado las ventas del perfume; pero si había algo mejor que ver su esfuerzo recompensado con el reconocimiento aunque éste no fuese su principal objetivo, era el haber compartido la experiencia con una de las personas más importantes de su vida: Gabrielle Delacour, que según la prensa se había convertido en el soplo de aire fresco que necesitaba Inglaterra, y aunque la chica en cuestión no podía sino sonrojarse y argumentar que solo había dejado que le sacasen unas fotos, él no dejaba de pensar que, si bien por motivos diferentes a los periodistas, no había una descripción que se ajustase mejor a lo que la francesa había ocasionado con su llegada.

Desde que la había visto en el Callejón comiendo con su sobrina en un pequeño restaurante, no había sentido con tanta fuerza la opresión que le provocaba contemplar una escena, un lugar o simplemente oler un aroma y probar un sabor, que le recordasen a su hermano. Y no se sentía más ligero porque comenzase a olvidar el pasado, a renunciar al recuerdo o a contentarse con lo que tenía no, se sentía más ligero porque ahora sabía que ella estaba allí, a una chimenea de distancia, porque no dudaba de que ella le ayudaría a levantarse si fuese necesario… Porque si bien nunca habían dejado de escribirse cartas, el dolor por la muerte de Colin se le hacía más soportable cuando ambos estaban en el mismo país, razón por la que hasta ese verano, había pasado varios meses al año en el país vecino; porque él necesitaba una mano real que tirase de él y no simples cartas, porque también sabía que la marcha abrupta de su hermano había roto algo en la francesa cuando ésta solo tenía 11 años.

Y ahora que había encontrado un café desde el que podía seguir observando a la imagen en movimiento de la que fuese la niña que no dudaba en llenarles de arena como venganza, dejó que los recuerdos fluyesen libremente. Volvió a ver a la niña de tres años que alejándose de sus abuelos se unía a la construcción del castillo de arena sin ser invitada, recordó la alegría de su hermano al descubrir en ella alguien a quién podía ordenar y sus celos al perder parte de la atención de su héroe, sonrió cuando evocó el momento en el que tras una encarnizada pelea de agua y arena habían firmado la paz entre risas tras dos años de disputas y peleas, y pasó con celeridad ante el momento en que su hermano le había contado a la pequeña que era mago tras su primer año en el castillo y cómo ella había ladeado la cabeza y le había comunicado que ya lo sabía. Y se dejó llevar por el torrente de recuerdos de todos esos veranos hasta llegar a su primer año en Hogwarts, su selección y la posterior llegada de Beuxbattons y Durmstrang, así como la segunda prueba del Torneo en la que Colin y él se habían escabullido entre la multitud y habían esperado al lado de una atemorizada Fleur a qué alguien rescatase a la pequeña Gabrielle… Porque sí, tanto Colin como él habían hecho grandes amigos en Hogwarts, pero desde que se conocieron y todos fueron capaces de escribir, no recordaba haber pasado una semana sin noticias de la francesa. Eran los tres mosqueteros, los tres valientes que se enfrentaban al mundo cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios, los que no pensaban dejar que nada ni nadie los separase…

Dennis había prometido que sus pensamientos no volverían a llevarlo a ese oscuro lugar, así que tras dejar de juguetear inconscientemente con la cadena de su hermano y dejar de lado los recuerdos, volvió a centrar su vista en la realidad que se desplegaba ante él; realidad que parecía incluir a Pansy Parkinson, que entraba en el café acompañada por Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni. Y dado que no quedaban mesas vacías, y haciendo gala de sus modales, no dudó en llamar a la que se había convertido en una muy buena colaboradora para que compartiesen su mesa.

-Tienes toda la pinta de no haber dormido en varios días… ¿En qué estás trabajando?- Ante la directa pregunta de Pansy, él no pudo sino reír para después hacer un resumen de las ideas que había desarrollado últimamente en las horas que el resto de mortales dedicaban al sueño. Y después de esa pequeña introducción, y siguiendo las normas de cortesía, saludó a los dos acompañantes de la morena a los que ya había conocido en una de las galas de la maison a la que había acudido en calidad de fotógrafo principal del proyecto de Pansy; aunque si era sincero, no sabía muy bien como iniciar una conversación con dos personas que no parecían demasiado interesadas en su trabajo o el arte en general, pero sí muy informadas en temas de política y economía, que a él poco le importaban.

Pero no había silencios demasiado largos si la morena estaba presente. Así que en cuanto tuvieron sus bebidas, comenzó a dirigir la conversación con gran maestría: combinaba la política y el arte, interrumpía un monólogo con una pregunta de deportes, cambiaba de tema mencionando a alguna persona influyente e incluso afirmando cosas totalmente falsas para que los demás las debatieran y desmantelasen… Con el paso del tiempo, unos más que otros, habían descubierto las sutiles tácticas de manipulación de Pansy, pero en esos momentos a ninguno le importó que les manejase como marionetas porque la alternativa del silencio pesaba sobre ellos, porque era más sencillo distraerse con la conversación que recordar sucesos en silencio.

Así que muy pronto se vieron envueltos en el nuevo tema favorito de la mujer: Gabrielle Delacour y su futura carrera; y muy pronto quedó claro que el italiano, reconocido mujeriego, le había echado el ojo a la francesa desde la fiesta, que Pansy ya le había empezado a buscar otros proyectos a pesar de la insistencia de la chica de que no iba a tener tiempo cuando empezase a estudiar medimagia, y que el reservado Theodore Nott parecía tener sus propias ideas y preguntas acerca de la protagonista; y Dennis Creevey no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad a éste último, que casi no había participado en la discusión en la que Zabinni preguntaba cuándo sería la próxima fiesta a la que asistiría la chica y Pansy respondía que no se la presentaría hasta que ella hubiese firmado su siguiente contrato, y que tan solo asentía o fijaba su mirada en determinados momentos, y él, amante del cine y la literatura de suspense, no pudo sino compararlo con Hannibal Lecter cuando analizaba a sus víctimas, porque en esos momentos, su mirada oscura era la de un depredador que calcula cada movimiento y camino posible.

-Por cierto Dennis, ¿crees que tendré que suplicar mucho para que en su próxima campaña se deje el pelo suelto?- El aludido, ante la mención del tema tabú, no pudo evitar cierta sorpresa y una pequeña vacilación antes de dar un trago a su bebida, signos que el cazador analizó cuidadosamente, mostrando él, tras unos momentos de cavilación, una mirada de curiosidad fija en el que intentaba evitar la respuesta, una mirada que parecía indicar que Pansy, casi sin quererlo, le había dado una ligera pista del misterio que parecía ser para él la francesa. Y ante esa mirada, él no pudo sino apartar la vista y dar una vaga respuesta, que sin embargo pareció cerrar el tema gracias a la llegada de otra serpiente a la mesa: Daphne Greengrass, que seguía siendo arrebatadoramente glacial, al contrario de su hermana Astoria, que si bien podía convertirse en tus peores enemigas, solía ser bastante cálida y cercana; cómo él mismo había podido comprobar durante todos los años en Hogwarts en los que habían formado algo parecido a una amistad basada en la admiración mutua.

Pero que él fuese a ser el fotógrafo, además de invitado, a la boda de su hermana, no parecía haber afectado ni lo más mínimo a la fría Daphne, así que despidiéndose con una sonrisa y frases lentas y tranquilas para no dar a entender una marcha precipitada que podría malinterpretarse, Dennis abandonó el abarrotado local. Y si bien él no se consideraba especialmente observador, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la mirada calculadora de Nott cambiaba por una más relajada ante la recién llegada y que ésta, si bien seguía siendo igual de mordaz e intratable, parecía adquirir cierta calidez en presencia del hombre; sin embargo, la llegada de la serpiente no evitó por completo que el tema cayera en el olvido, porque Pansy le aseguró que no cejaría en su empeño y la mirada fría y calculadora que le acompañó hasta que perdió de vista la mesa le aseguró que Nott no era de los que olvidaban algo, y mucho menos si le había llamado la atención.

Y si bien él no terminaba de entender qué era lo que le había resultado tan intrigante al slytherin, y no pensaba darle motivos a su amiga para volverse paranoica, sí que pensaba advertirla levemente de las intenciones del italiano… Aunque tal vez lo que necesitaba Gabrielle para olvidar su desastroso último año en Beuxbattons era justamente un ligero amorío de fin de verano, porque no se podían olvidar de que ya estaban a mediados de agosto y de que eso significaba que muy pronto el soplo de aire fresco volvería a Francia dejando a Inglaterra estancada en la rutina y la tradición.

**Notas finales:** este capítulo no me convence mucho… ¿Qué os ha parecido?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de la autora: **Sé que ha pasado una eternidad desde que actualicé esta historia, pero la verdad es que todo ha sido un cúmulo de cosas (enfermedades de familiares, pereza y falta de inspiración, problemas técnicos, pésimo estado anímico) que solo ahora empiezo a solucionar pero que intentaré que no vuelvan a afectarme de este modo... Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque yo no estoy muy convencida, y que podáis perdonar el retraso.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. y Warner Bross.

**Capítulo 8. Y se llevó el sol.**

El sol brillante que indicaba el mediodía encontró a Theodore Nott todavía en la cama, con las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo desnudo y sin rastro de la mujer con la que había compartido mucho más que palabras. Cuando abrió sus ojos nublados por el dolor de cabeza y la confusión, tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz, tan poco característica de Inglaterra a pesar de que fuese finales de agosto, parpadeó para intentar alejar la sorpresa al verse solo y aún en la cama a esas horas; porque él no era alguien que se despertaba tarde, dormía las ocho horas necesarias para estar descansado y se despertaba al menor ruido o cuando algo se salía de la rutina de su acompañante... Y si dormía no se despertaba con dolor de cabeza.

Pero a pesar de la confusión, a pesar del mal presentimiento, no se dejó llevar. Se dio una ducha con agua fría para despejarse y se vistió con uno de sus trajes, mucho más cómodos que las túnicas, y una vez hubo desayunado se atrevió a preguntar a los elfos lo que había querido saber desde que despertó: "¿Dónde está?", y en su voz no dejó entrever furia, preocupación o miedo, sus ojos no se oscurecieron ni mostraron sorpresa al oír la respuesta, sus manos no temblaron al recibir la nota... Cualquiera hubiera pensado que tan solo había preguntado por sus citas para el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, al llegar al despacho que todos los cabezas de familia habían utilizado antes que él, no pudo evitar arrancarse la máscara de indiferencia. Tiró con un movimiento brusco todo lo que había sobre la mesa, llenó un vaso de whisky de fuego que no sirvió para templar sus ánimos, la chaqueta había sido olvidada en una de las sillas y su corbata colgada de su cuello casi como una soga preparada para un ahorcado, muy pronto los golpes resonaron en las paredes y dejaron marcas de sangre en sus manos... Theodore Nott no solía perder el control, era de los pocos que habían sido capaces de cerrar completamente su mente ante la mirada y las demandas de Voldemort, no se había dejado amedrentar por sus amenazas y se había mantenido fiel a sus principios a pesar de las torturas; era también de los pocos que había reservado su frustración ante las acusaciones para cuando se encontraba en su celda y mantenía una perfecta máscara de indiferencia ante los periodistas y los miembros del Wizengamot, sabiendo que había más pruebas que decían que estaba en contra de los mortífagos que a favor.

Porque sí, su padre había sido uno de los más fieles al Señor Tenebroso; pero desde que con nueve Theodore Nott viese a su madre morir a manos de la maldición Cruciatus, realizada por su padre por haberse negado a acompañarle en una de esas salidas que tenían como fin torturar a muggles inocentes, se había jurado que nunca seguiría las órdenes de nadie que pudiese pedirle o hacerle entender que matar a su familia estaba justificado para lograr esa realidad de un mundo de magos de sangre tan limpia como el agua; y aunque mantenerse fiel a esos principios le había costado largas sesiones de torturas, cuando Potter ganó la guerra, a él le declararon inocente tras un único mes en Azkaban, lo que le permitió construir la vida que llevaba ahora.

Una vida en la que Daphne se había introducido como si estuviese hecha para ella y que ahora, con su nueva partida, parecía quedarle algo grande: como si le faltase su compañía a pesar de que no la había tenido durante seis años, como si se hubiese llevado el mecanismo que marcaba su rutina; porque ella era la única de quitarle esa máscara de indiferencia y cambiarla por una sonrisa sincera, la única que conseguía que se olvidase momentáneamente de sus problemas. Pero también era la única capaz de drogar a quien decía querer para no tener que dar más explicaciones o disculpas que un "Lo siento, tengo que irme" garabateado con prisas en un trozo de pergamino. Y era esto último lo que había logrado que perdiese el control esa mañana, control que tan solo comenzó a recuperar al caer en la cuenta de que esta tarde se suponía que cenarían con Astoria y Draco, y que de nuevo tendría que ser él quien le diese a sus amigos la mala noticia de que Daphne había vuelto a marcharse a pesar de faltar menos de cinco meses para la boda de su hermana y que era poco probable que regresase a tiempo.

Theodore Nott odiaba que le dejasen sin elección, odiaba a Daphne por abandonarle de nuevo y por ponerle en esa delicada situación, pero también era una persona que había superado cosas peores, por lo que tras un segundo vaso de whisky que consiguió calmar sus nervios y un movimiento de varita con el que arregló su despacho y su propio aspecto, decidió acercarse a la casa de sus amigos para darles la noticia, sabiendo que Astoria no le perdonaría que esperase hasta esa noche. Y era ella la que más le preocupaba, después de todo, tras la primera marcha, se había encerrado en su habitación durante dos meses y solo había salido para coger el Expreso, y cuando había vuelto, a pesar del resentimiento, la había acogido con los brazos abiertos y había hecho todo lo posible porque no se fuese de nuevo; así que Theo sabía que esta noticia la destrozaría y que la relación entre las hermanas Greengrass se complicaría de tal forma que él no podía asegurar que si Daphne volvía, Astoria fuese a tratarla como una hermana o siquiera como una conocida. Y él tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué haría si ella regresaba.

Pero a pesar de todos estos pensamientos, decidió seguir adelante con esa primera idea que aunque sabía que rompería el corazón de aquella que con el tiempo se había convertido en una hermana, a la larga les vendría mejor a todos, pues de nada servía ocultar una verdad tan evidente. Así que tras recibir la confirmación por parte de Narcissa de que Draco y Astoria estaban allí y podían recibirle, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y viajó hasta la mansión.

-Se ha vuelto a ir y no ha dicho cuando volverá.- Sus amigos habían notado algo extraño al verlo llegar solo, ni siquiera le habían saludado antes de que él soltase esa frase en la que también estaba implícito que no se había despedido de nadie, ni siquiera de aquel al que amaba; y esa frase tan simple tuvo el efecto que esperaba: las pupilas de Astoria se dilataron y un jadeó indicó que la impresión le había arrancado el aire, su amigo maldijo entre dientes y corrió al lado de su prometida, que entre las lágrimas silenciosas de incredulidad e impotencia buscaba su mirada como confirmación. No eran necesarias más explicaciones ni palabras, tras unos minutos el rostro de la mujer adquirió la fiera determinación con la que había conquistado al rubio, lo que indicaba que se había cansado de esperar a su hermana mayor, de posponer la boda con la esperanza de que regresase, de hacer ella todos los esfuerzos en esa relación de dos, que a partir de ese momento, no tendría una hermana si ésta no luchaba por ella.

-Debes olvidarte de ella.- Cuando la mujer habló lo hizo clavando sus ojos claros en los de Theodore Nott y estrechando con fuerza la mano de su prometido, intentando transmitirle la determinación que todos sabían que necesitaría para dejar atrás a la única mujer a la que había amado de esa forma, a la única con la que se veía capaz de hacerle frente a la maldición. Y cómo respuesta, él solo fue capaz de asentir mientras soltaba un suspiro y se levantaba, las despedidas y la cena de esa tarde olvidadas.

Pero en lugar de volver a la mansión, lugar que tan solo le recordaría su marcha y su nueva soledad, viajó por la red flu hasta el Callejón Diagón ya que dudaba que estuviese muy concurrido al tratarse de una soleada tarde de domingo de principios de agosto. Y tenía razón. Las calles normalmente muy concurridas se encontraban ocupadas únicamente por aquellos que ya habían comido y disfrutaban plácidamente de los cálidos rayos del sol en las terrazas de restaurantes y cafeterías; todos los comercios se encontraban cerrados porque todos sabían que los domingos se pasaban con la familia, se descansaba rodeado de la gente más cercana y si tenías pareja y tenías el día libre de compromisos, te dedicabas a actividades mucho más placenteras.

Pero Daphne había vuelto a marcharse, volvía a ser un hombre soltero y no dudaba que mucho antes de lo que le gustaría todo el mundo mágico se enteraría de su separación de la mayor de las Greengras, porque si algo le había quedado claro es que él siempre iba a parecer el malo de la historia, él era quien supuestamente rompía con ella dejándola tan destrozada que tenía que marcharse del país para superar su dolor. Sin embargo, siempre había sido ella, a lo largo de todos los años, la que había comenzado las disputas, los desacuerdos y la que había terminado con su abrupta marcha la relación que mantenían. Theodore Nott ya estaba cansado de esperar y Astoria tenía razón: no podía confiarle su vida a una persona que desaparecía cuando le apetecía sin dar explicaciones o considerar los sentimientos de los demás; así que en ese instante, sentado en una de las mesas interiores de una cafetería que se encontraba en un recoveco del Callejón, y que por tanto estaba desértica, juró ante su copa de vino tinto que si bien no dejaría de amarla, tendría que buscarse a alguien en que poder confiar, alguien que fuese a permanecer con él en las buenas y en las malas, alguien con quien no se sintiese traicionado y pudiese llevar una vida tranquila, una vida en la que no dudaba que con tiempo, y si la maldición lo permitía, habría algo de cariño; porque él sabía perfectamente que solo sería capaz de amar a Daphne Greengrasss, por mucho que en ese momento tan solo la odiase.

Y justo cuando volvía a centrar su atención en el mundo que lo rodeaba, Theodore vio como la puerta era empujada por una distraída Gabrielle Delacour, Le habían presentado a la chica "oficialmente" solo una semana antes y, aunque no le había prestado atención en el momento por estar pendiente de Daphne, no había podido evitar sentir curiosidad por la joven que compraba ingredientes para pociones con la misma facilidad con la que sonreía a una cámara y ponía de su parte hasta a la mismísima Rita Skeeter. Pero ahora no la estudiaba como la modelo o la chica rubia que sabía de pociones, no, ahora la analizaba como una posible candidata a ocupar el puesto que su reina de plata había dejado libre. Era consciente de que no era su tipo de mujer, él las prefería con algo más de carne y curvas; de que en cuanto supiera hasta el más mínimo secreto perdería todo el interés por ella, de que tan solo llegarían a ser algo más que conocidos, de que se aburrirían el uno del otro, porque ella parecía estar divirtiéndose siempre y él prefería la tranquilidad; de que si tenían algo y se terminaba solo le resultaría extraño no verla rondando por su casa.

Pero a pesar de todo, Theodore Nott abandonó la mesa que ocupaba para acercarse a la francesa, que parecía bastante feliz mientras acompañaba la lectura del libro de pociones con una taza de té verde. -Gabrielle, ¿verdad? Theodore Nott.- Las palabras la sorprendieron, consiguiendo que apartase la vista del libro y centrase su ojos azules en el hombre que tomaba asiento frente a ella con la sonrisa ladeada que parecía ser común a todo el grupo de amigos de Pansy. - ¿Es ese el volumen de Pociones Contra Maldiciones Permanentes?- Y ante la pregunta, la chica no pudo sino sonreír mientras asentía y, sin que él se lo hubiese pedido, giró el libro para que él pudiese curiosear la página de la que había estado tomando apuntes; informándole con su suave acento de que aunque las pociones se explicaban de una forma muy detallada, lo que más le interesaba del libro eran los casos adjuntos en los que se explicaba, día a día, la evolución de los pacientes tras tomar las pociones. Porque así parecía ser ella. Regalaba información acompañada con sonrisas, con naturalidad, sin titubeos o dudas; casi parecía que no tenía secretos, algo que él sabía muy bien que no era cierto. Después de todo, si seguía manteniendo una conversación con ella, si se había atrevido a pedirle el libro, si había acordado quedar para devolvérselo en una semana; no era porque disfrutara especialmente de su compañía, aunque concedía que tampoco le aburría, sino porque como buen observador que era no podía dejar que el secreto que ocultaba la francesa se le escapase de las manos. Y si en el proceso de averiguarlo conseguía que se casase con él al menos durante un año... Habría matado dos pájaros de un tiro, tal y como decían los muggles.

**Notas finales:** ¿Reviews?


End file.
